Leap to Adventure
by storyteller362
Summary: One year after Elena becomes queen she finds the opportunity to go on a fun quest. Magical adventures, new friends, and plenty of secrets in Avalor. Reviews are greatly appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Okay so a lot of this will probably look familiar because story was originally going to run along side Long Road to Love but now it's set the year prior. That's about it, hopefully this fic turns out okay.**

* * *

Professor Maria Mendoza looked over the evacuation site and looked down at her book. So far everything was recorded as objects were found. The ruins were being very carefully dusted off and packed away to go to the museum. So far it looked like just plates, dishes, nothing really of importance. She heard shifts in the wind from the trees above her as she heard a faint crack.

"Hey, look what we found," called a man that Professor Mendoza recognized as Berto. Everyone dropped what they were doing as they made their way over to where he stood. Maria walked over as she went to see what he was holding.

In his hand was something shaped like a golden ball about half the size of an olaball. It was mainly golden with intricate jade designs of vines across the ball in bands about an inch wide. At the very top was two jaquins facing each other with some ruby's in the body.

Maria looked over at it with a deeper look. This looked like it was in near perfect condition as she could tell that it was very important. She picked up it up to see that it was semi-heavy as she pushed on the jaquins but nothing happened. It was beautiful she couldn't help but wonder what it was used for.

Someone cleared their throat as she spun to look at the person. "Do you suppose it does something?" asked Berto. "Or it's just a shiny ball?"

Nothing they found was this good in near perfect condition. She heard that shift again from the trees above. Hmm, she thought, bouncing orb between her hands. Then out of nowhere did she hear someone yell get out of the way from behind her. She swirled and about to jump back when the ball in her hand gave a faint glow as the branch seemed to bounce right off a barrier.

Everyone that had gathered around them looked downright stunned.

"Stand right there," said Berto as he went behind her and from her peripheral vision saw him throw a stick at her back. It seemed to bounce right off that barrier again. "I think it's magical."

"You think," said a voice among the hushed crowd.

"I need to take this right to Queen Elena and the royal wizard," she said finding a bag to put it in. This was magical and needed to be examined by someone much more qualified than her.

Silently the person working with Berto stepped forward and handed her another bag. "Might as well take this, we found it near the object," said the woman as the professor took it. She didn't want to look inside and have it be magical and do something.

"Keep evacuating," she said nodding. "Berto is in charge."

He gripped his hat a little nervous about that but nodded as she found her horse. Then strapped the bag on the back of the horse. Giving the evacuation site a final look she raced back to the castle. Hopefully Mateo and Elena weren't too busy.

Elena got up out of bed hopping as she squealed a little. Today was the one-year anniversary of her being queen by herself. Very little rules and no grand council to help make decisions. It had been the best year she thought getting up and found her queen gown. The pretty red-purple number slide over her head and twisted her hair into its chignon. She felt like a queen and looked like a queen. Elena squealed again as she raced down the hall before finding herself running straight into Gabriel Nunez.

"Hi Gabe," she said breathless.

"I'd slow down if I were you," he teased offering his arm. Accepting it they went down to breakfast together. Elena felt that warmth between them and got happier as she saw her family.

"It's your anniversary breakfast," said Luisa as Elena sat down next to her abuela and sister. "And cake for after your favorite dinner. Even though I know it's not your birthday, I figured that we should do something special."

"We all even have a gift for you," said Isabel eating her breakfast as she slid her a beautifully wrapped gift to her. Eager, Elena opened it to see a beautiful handmade journal. "Oh, Isabel this is beautiful, I love it!"

Then her abuelo pressed on her to open it as she could see what they had done. Both Isabel and Francisco had made the journal and filled out a couple of pages of her plans for the next two weeks written in it.

"Clever," she said giving her abuelo a hug as well. It was a practical gift that both of them gave half the time.

She saw her best friend as Naomi sat down next to her. "Oh here's mine," said Naomi as she buttered her toast. Elena opened the envelope as she grinned. "One sailing adventure whenever you want."

Happy Elena gave her a side hug before looking at Gabe who was talking to her abuelo about something. He stopped and looked at her as he pulled out a gift as well. Happy she grabbed it from his hand and opened the box. It in was a necklace in the shape of a gold jaquin holding a red gemstone with its paw. That was beautiful as she gave him a side hug too.

"Alright who's left?" said Elena knowing Mateo wouldn't be here until after his chores were done. Then Luisa's was obviously the food she had made herself. That left Esteban as she realized that Esteban wasn't here yet. Maybe he would have something nice for her.

She heard the door open as she saw the disgruntled Esteban coming in. He was holding a gift in his hand and rubbed the back of his head. "Well it took me a minute to get but here is my present," he said as Elena took in the size of it. That was big about two feet long.

"What did you get her Esteban?" asked Naomi. "I mean look at the size of that thing."

"Something I think she'll really like," said Esteban as Elena eagerly got up as she took a big bite of her food.

Then she stepped over and took off the wrapping as she gasped at what it was. It was a portrait. A royal portrait that had been matted and framed. In it was her in her favorite royal queen gown she had made, and it just looked so beautiful.

"Esteban this is…" she was going to finish her sentence before he pulled another one slowly back. He had two of them!? And the other one looked just as good as she briefly fawned over it. It was from the day that she had her white floral gown on. "This is perfect. Where should I put them?"

"I'd suggest one in the hall with the other royals and another somewhere public. I hope to have more done when you marry and have children."

Forgetting that idea seeing as it wouldn't happen for a long while, Elena hugged her cousin squeezing him tightly. Her and her queendom, she thought, getting excited at the two portraits. This was a first that Esteban… Actually, no Esteban did give her great gifts half the time. The others were also marveling over it as the door opened. She saw Mateo slip in the room with Armando following in behind him.

"Hope I'm not too late," said Mateo as he gave her a wrapped gift. "Congratulations on one year on the throne."

"Thanks Mateo," she said as she gave him a lingering hug. "We're going to go practice?"

"You really don't need it," said Mateo as he shook his head. Shuriki and the Delgado's were taken care of a while ago but it felt like yesterday. He went and got some food for himself as he sat down at the main table next to Isabel and Francisco.

"It never hurts to be ready in case something happens," said Elena as she gestured for the two of them to sit down. There was still a lot of food on the table as Elena sat down too. The only people not eating was Gabe and Higgins since they ate earlier before their shifts started.

Elena opened her gift this time seeing a potion flask in the middle of the box. She wondered what this one did. The luck potion worked great the last time she used it.

"That's actually a perfume," said Mateo seeing her open it. Elena uncorked it and smelled the a very faint and sheer lilac and rose smell mixed with vanilla. "Cherry blossoms with a hint of vanilla. It was my mothers idea actually, she used it a lot when she was your age."

"I love this," she said smiling to them, then teased. "I guess I can't keep getting that luck potion every time."

Mateo only rolled his eyes as that was his usual gift as he just ate some of his breakfast. Giving potions was just natural for him. This gift was different and he was glad that she liked it.

Around her people were savoring the food. Everything tasted so much better when her abuela made it. Isabel got up and kissed her cheek before going out the carriage to school. That just made her think that she had to squeeze in some sister time.

Elena mentally made a list of things that she planned on doing today. First do a little bit of training with her scepter with all its powers. No, first she had to find a place for her portraits with Esteban. Next train with Mateo. Then get some fencing in with Gabe. With Francisco they were going to get some horseback riding in. Sailing with Naomi some. Then help cook dinner with abuela. Then have a small camp out with Isabel and stay up past their bed times with sweets. Perfect day.

First find a place to put her portraits, she thought excitedly, as she went to grab Esteban after breakfast. They first went down to the hall with all the portraits made from the about five hundred years ago to now. One of the castle decorators helped hang it right next to her parents.

The next place she was going to hang one in the grand council room. They didn't really use that room much before but it could work just fine. Next, she had to find Mateo as she made a quick pit stop in her room to grab her scepter.

That was when there was a knock on the front door. Elena stopped curious as Armando got the door as he heard it first. He was starting to get really quick as last she saw him was in the dining room. Elena watched as the doors open to reveal a woman with dark hair and exploring clothes. She knew that lady, it was professor Mendoza.

"Queen Elena!" said Professor Mendoza as she saw her. "I need to see you and the royal wizard right away."

"Of course, professor," said Elena as she used her scepter to gesture her to another room she saw Gabe passing by behind her. "Gabe could you go and get Mateo I believe that it's important."

He nodded as the two women sat in the nearest room which was cozy with a fluffy couch and comfy chairs. Curiosity and instinctively Naomi and her abuela to join them. Gabe came back with Mateo. Both looked very curious about what happened. Gabe stayed outside the door to keep an eye out for Francisco who had snuck off for some guitar practice.

"We found this at our dig site," she said holing out her bag as she lifted out the orb. "It's magical and I thought possibly Mateo could analyze it."

Mateo got up to look at it from every angle as he got a good look at it. It was pretty and was in perfect condition. Not even a scratch. He took it from her hands as he held it himself. "What's with the jaquins on it?" he asked curious as he studied the top.

"We think it might be Maruvian. The Maru worshipped jaquins at least in the early days. We have evidence with the motif that we found in some of the ruins left behind," explained Professor Mendoza as Elena looked over the ball. It looked neat anyway. Mateo looked over it again wondering what it all could mean. Yes, it was pretty, yet he didn't understand what the purpose of it would be. What kind of magical features did it even have?

Now in his hands Maria took that opportunity to throw a nearby pillow at him as the shield activated. A small whoa escaped his lips as the other jaws dropped. The thin shield disappeared as Mateo went to try to activate it again with no such luck. It looked like something needed to be thrown at it.

Elena looked on just as surprised. Oh wow, so it protected itself. Maybe it was like her scepter as she looked down at the object in her hand. Luisa and the others stared as the scepter seemed to have a reaction with it. Her scepter gravitated toward the orb as Elena didn't have anything to do with that. It just seemed to float there as it was close together. The scepter was starting to glow as he wasn't sure how it reacted or why.

Elena got up to grab her scepter away. Everyone looked confused at what was going on. So the scepter was just floating and glowed in the presence of another object like it. Nothing happened though.

"Alright let's figure out what's going on," said Mateo as he took her scepter as he pulled away. He visibly winced when his skin touched the metal of her scepter. "It burned me. Touching your scepter burned me."

"What?" said Elena a little shocked. She went to touch it as she dropped it like it was a hot potato.

After she found a pair of gloves Elena was able to pry the two apart. That was just plain strange as Mateo made a grab for his book. This was so exciting she thought wondering what could have made that happen to begin with.

Mateo looked at the codex as Elena read over his shoulder. Apparently, it was enchanted by Maruvian wizards who planned on using it to defend themselves against their enemies. It's supposed to protect the person carrying it from harm. There wasn't a full list of what exactly the orb's powers were. Her eyes scrolled down to other parts of the text that was familiar, yet unfamiliar. At least over a dozen of these objects, mostly jewelry, left behind by the maruvians and the peoples before them. If she had to guess they were all over Avalor or lost and the ones that were found were destroyed and melted down at some point.

Elena looked a little disappointed at the thought that many of them seemed to just be destroyed to her. She wondered she could find more of them but they would have been scattered. It didn't hurt to ask though. Maybe they could get all the remaining ones in the same place.

"I'd love to find more," said Elena, "we could make it a quest, see how many we can find and gather them together."

"Maybe in some ruins," said Gabe as Elena remembered that he was still at the door. However he was right knowing that they could find them there.

Elena didn't know what to think about that. She just figured that it could be something fun she could do. A quest of some kind to keep her second year interesting. Now she could just save all of Avalor. She looked at her family as she wasn't sure what to make of that. "We should go and get them you know before someone else does."

At this Naomi looked excited, she could probably take her boat and go looking. Mateo loved the idea himself as he could study all of them himself. Possibilities were kind of endless.

"We're not even sure what all of them are much less where they are. Plus, we might be the only ones that know of their existence," said Esteban looking at Elena.

Elena considered this for a moment before getting excited. "All the more reason to get them. What if someone does find out and start searching? I'd like to keep my throne for good."

"Well," started Esteban.

"Plus, it'd be fun, they're probably all over Avalor aren't they?" asked Naomi getting excited. This reminded her of their time with the duendes. Maybe they could find a buried treasure with one of them. This is exciting!

Professor Mendoza grinned at Naomi as she remembered how the blond was excited for her dig. That was an adventure all in itself. "Well it's possible. We might find a couple but all of them?"

The others started to talk amongst themselves as Esteban was just getting frustrated. Did Elena really think that they could do this and not think of the consequences? What if she got hurt? Or worse?! Who knew what could happen next.

"How do we know anyway?" pressed Esteban as he thought of the amulet. From the outside it looked ordinary. "I mean Sofia thought the amulet might have been a family heirloom. What makes them different from ordinary jewels or whatever?"

Elena, Mateo, and Naomi thought about this as Luisa contemplated.

Esteban only rolled his eyes as he touched his head. Oh who knew what kind of troubles that they could get into? "Come on Elena, this is a pointless journey that you could get hurt on. It's like finding a needle in a hay stack. Abuela what do you think?"

"I don't see the harm in looking," said Luisa. It wasn't like Elena was leaving Avalor. Although she could see why Esteban would be concerned.

Naomi and Elena shared a look as they looked smugly back at Esteban. He only looked a bit stormy. Elena then looked at her cousin seeing things at his level for a minute. "It's not like I'll be alone Esteban. I'll take Gabe, Naomi, Mateo."

"And who will be ruling while you are gone? Elena, you are a queen, if this is so important to you send out the royal guard."

Elena thought about that for a minute seeing as she didn't have a back up plan. Esteban was looking out for her safety there. Then again searching for something that might not exist didn't seem like a good plan. Hmm, she thought, well they could try to find a list. See what would be easier to locate. And if someone was also looking for them in the wrong hands bad things might happen.

Elena shook her head. She saw his point that was why she wouldn't go off by herself and would be willing to give up the quest if she got hurt. Nothing more and nothing less. Naomi just shook her head as did Luisa. It didn't matter as Elena went to put her scepter away. The time she was going to spend with Mateo was now going to be in the library.

"Alright research. We can't exactly go digging or searching without a map. So, we figure out where they might be. Then go out and get them. It could be a month or two before we find one of them. If something happens to me I just come back and drop the matter altogether, no questions asked."

Now this was going to be fun as she looked at Esteban. He looked really thoughtful about what she was proposing at this point. Then he started to smile some at this.

"Okay," he said after a minute. "As long as this is thought out and you're not away for too long, I can agree. If something goes wrong you're coming back and dropping it correct?"

"Of course," said Elena as she got excited at this. Her family agreed on this, well except Isabel, who would naturally agree. They could just make this a goal for her year. This was getting exciting.

"And maybe you can take me?" he proposed as Elena laughed. Esteban had a third for adventure and this was no exception.

"Maybe Esteban, it'll depend on where we can find them." For all they know it was in the castle somewhere. They found that orb that shrunk them all into block like creatures.

"Works for me," he said a bit gleeful as he thought about what he would be doing. He could see himself going off and doing those adventures he's dreamed about.

As long as it wasn't a repeat with the duendes Elena was fine with taking him. That would mean leaving Isabel for one or something along those lines. She wasn't invincible and had to think about who was going to have to leave behind.

Mateo grabbed Elena by her wrist as he led her down to his lab. Behind her Gabe and naomi followed as they were eager to learn as well.

Okay so the library was out as he went to open his book. Elena got herself comfortable as he looked for a section on Maruvian objects. There had to be list somewhere in these books.

Elena thought back to Amalay all of a sudden wishing she was around. That would have been nice to see what she knew. After all she was the last Maruvian royal wizard that made her scepter. Maybe other sorceresses or sorcerers made more before her time. All she knew was that the scepter was the last one made. Elena started toward the book shelf as she hoped to find something right away. Mateo flipped through the codex for more hints as well. Elena turned to look at the bottom shelf as she felt it, a small breeze. There wasn't a breeze in the castle….

Mateo let out a startled yelp as the books pages started to flip themselves. Both only watched a bit fascinated before landing on two pages. Maybe Amalay was listening to them.

Curious both went to look at where it landed. On the pages look like scribbles with names next to them. One line he could read as circlet-Iktan-13. Hmm, thought, Elena as she tried to decipher them. That was when it clicked in her mind as she turned excitedly to Mateo.

"The objects, they were made for the royal family that's why the names are there. The numbers must be their ages," said Elena excitedly as Mateo saw where she was coming from.

"We just have to translate the objects to what they are now. Wow, this family had a lot in it. There's about twenty objects, nineteen not counting this book," said Mateo.

"Dang, that's a huge family," said Naomi looking over his shoulder too.

Elena sat with Gabe on the other side of the room as they found a book that might help.

He found a book with Maruvian translations in it. The book of translations was handy when he was trying to read parts of the codex for the first time. Then the list looked something like this:

…Amulet, orb, book, tiara, scepter…

And so on. "Look we have three and know where the fourth is," said Elena knowing that the amulet was safely in Enchancia.

"Possibly five," said Mateo. "I'm willing to bet something in the treasury is Maruvian too. You think we'll be able to find the others?"

"I'm positive," said Elena upbeat as she looked at the clock. She had to go find the rest of her family and spend the rest of her anniversary date together. Elena gave Mateo a grin as she went off to find the others. This was so exciting as she could get answers and a quest. Her first rule was great but this was getting even better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: This chapter gets bounced up to a rated T for violence. It's not graphic but it's there so you have been warned. Also lots of history that I hope makes sense. If anyone has read Harry Potter the maruvian objects are like horcruxes, they can't be summoned, easily destroyed, and magic can't be used on them. Enjoy!**

The small group of archaeologists were in the same area as they were before. This time the group a little smaller with Professor Maria Mendoza leading them. They had broken up into two searching in the same area as before. Professor Mendoza was keeping an eye out for anything that could help with the queen and her quest. Maybe she could find another that they could find. That would be sheer luck if they found something else this quickly. She could only dream as they started to settle and look in the area that they had reached.

Her troop had moved on to look at a different part of the site that they were on. Berto had a party at the south end. Now she was in the west end. She turned and looked at some interesting rocks that she had seen but nothing too special. She went over to the big one that they had dug up around as she put her back against it.

Around her people were just digging at the moment searching around. A few had found plates and she had found a small idol that looked like a god from ancient times. There was some jewelry but nothing in such pristine condition. Behind her she felt something pulsating in the stone rock, as if it was breathing. It didn't feel like a rock though as it didn't seem to be crumbling at all.

"What is it?" asked an archeologist looking at the seemingly solid rock.

"Eduardo, hand me that chisel," she said as the person next to her handed it to her. She started to pound a little at it unsure what it was exactly. It wasn't stone, she thought, as there was the crack. Then a rip. What looked like a hand was found first but it wasn't… No it couldn't… A chill ran down the professor's spine. The others went to look at what she had found. This certainly wasn't an artifact.

"There's a body in there," said Eduardo in shock and aww. "And it looks like, no… The rock feels like it's breathing, someone go and get the royal wizard. This could be something magical or dangerous maybe even both."

Behind her someone was rushing to the horses to get to the castle. She was determined to see what it was as the layers of dirt and stone pieces were breaking off. Instead of heeding his warning, Maria could make out more of it. This was odd, it wasn't something that she had seen before. It looked like a human body encased in amber that she was unfamiliar with.

"If something is potentially alive in there we could have all our questions answered."

If there was one dream professor Maria Mendoza had it was to know more about the Maru. Now would be the best chance to know. The rest of the rock cracked away as whatever was in there hit her in the face knocking her down. Her vision blurry as Eduardo and two others were pushed on top of her. The last thing she saw was an ankle with a bracelet on it running toward the messenger.

* * *

Back at the castle the group of four had gathered in the library. Elena had her royal duties finished for most of her day as she wanted to get started on her quest. The four had spread out a little. Gabe sitting on the second level near the steps. Naomi near the shorter shelf and Mateo sitting at the end of a table. Elena on sitting near Naomi.

"Hey, listen to this: _after the fall of the Maru, Galdizan conquistadors discovered the land. They integrated with the remaining peoples and settled what is now the kingdom of Avalor._ That's kind of neat we all have Galdizan blood in us," said Gabe as he read from a book in the library. It also said that the royal line started with the wedding of the daughter of the leader of the Galdizan forces and the chief of the Maruvian people.

Elena looked up from her book as thought about that. Huh, that was kind of interesting.

"That would explain blue eyes or fairer skin," said Naomi as the others looked at her. Amalay must have been an exception then, thought Elena. "I'm good at science okay? We did the genetic section a couple of years ago. Anyway, listen to this _Long ago Maruvian sorcerers made jewelry with special magical properties with time and practice those who wear the pieces can unlock unbelievable powers._ So, we might be looking for something as small as earrings."

Ouch, oh, okay, thought Elena as she sighed. Hmm, this might tougher then she thought. Mateo was busy searching through the codex for anymore clues. There had to be something in this library that they could use to search. Gabe was looking for the history of the Maru in the history section looking for clues. Naomi was searching in the geography section for location ideas and where the ruins might be. Elena was looking at professor Mendoza's notes.

Elena looked over at Mateo to see if he found anything. He looked to be completely engrossed with what was in the codex.

"I think I found a couple of possible areas," said Naomi looking up from her area. "I thought we should probably check the royal treasury to see if anything else is here. There was a tiara listed and I thought it would Elena's mother's carnaval tiara, but Shuriki broke it. There still could be something else though."

Elena nodded as she made a note to check in the treasury. Then it struck her of how exactly how they could tell what was Maruvian or not. There had to be a way as she looked toward Mateo.

"Hey Mateo, do you have a way of how we can figure out what is Maruvian? I mean it can't be as simple as just summoning them."

Mateo looked up at her as he thought about it. With all his might he tried to summon Elena's scepter as he hit his tamborita. The results weren't exactly any great as the scepter never came to him. So, Elena was right about that.

"We could use your scepter like a metal detector," said Mateo slowly remembering how they reacted with each other. "I haven't found anything about finding them though. They have a magical protection on them it seems, so it wouldn't be easy to track with a spell. It'll be tricky, but I can see what I can dig up. Naomi's maps should really help us."

Elena nodded happily as she thought about it. They'll find them, and it won't be difficult she was positive. Then she turned to look up at Gabe in the history section of the library.

"Any luck Gabe?" she asked as she looked hopeful up at him.

"I'll show you my notes in a minute," he said as he pulled another book off the shelf. Elena hoped that Gabe had found something good. Right now, this wasn't starting as well as she had hoped. Good thing she did all of her royal duties earlier in the day.

Sighing she looked at Professor Mendoza's notes hoping for some kind of clue. Hmm, she thought, as she touched the pages about the duendes. Now that was a time that she remembered a little fondly at least. Naomi had really gotten her confidence about being on the council at that time.

Mateo left the room as she looked at him and then shared a look with Naomi. Gabe had made his way from the second floor. He had several pages of notes that he had in his hands with what looked like multiple cross references. Clearly Gabe was busy up there while the rest of them looked.

"Okay so here is what I found," he said as he looked at them before standing up straight like he was giving a class presentation. He cleared his throat as he started. "With the list you gave me I was able to find three objects. The first was either a dagger or a sword, it disappeared with the youngest daughter of the Maruvian royal family when she ran away. The second is a hair comb and with some cross referencing its now in possession of the Cambrian royal family. And the third is a tiara and I believe it's at some place called mystic. Whatever that is."

"Gabe that's brilliant," said Elena as she hugged him.

Mateo came back into the room holding the scepter, the orb, a necklace and then went over to his book. All three shared a look before going over to Mateo who had sat everything out on the table. Hmm that looked a little promising. Maybe Mateo found something in his book.

"Alright so what we have is the book, orb, and scepter, and this necklace is supposed to represent the amulet," said Mateo as he looked at the others. It was the best he could do since Sofia had the amulet and probably wasn't ready to give it back. Elena surely didn't want it back at all. "I also found something that might be of interest to you."

Mateo paused for dramatic effect as Elena laughed some.

"Just tell us Mateo," said Naomi just as eager as she was.

"Alright so I was reading up on something that I found in my book. It was oracles," said Mateo looking at Elena as she knew about Quita Moz. Chances are he wouldn't help with that, there wasn't a test she needed to prepare for. And he wasn't likely to give out answers at the moment. "The most famous is the oracle of Delphius in Corinthia, I think Princess Sofia knows Princess Clio, it's where Clio is from. Anyway, I found that there are natural born oracles in the world. There's one in the kingdom of Cambria which is a two days boat ride. Maybe we could visit and get some insight on where to find some of these objects."

Elena just squealed finding herself getting excited again as she hugged Mateo first and then Gabe. Mateo for finding the oracle and Gabe for finding the hair comb in Cambria. That would be so easy if they could just visit the oracle and get the hair comb at the same time.

"You two are geniuses," said Elena as paused. "We go to Cambria. I'll talk to the royal family about lending me the hair comb that they have. Then we can just go and visit the oracle while we're there.

"Yea one flaw oracles can't tell exact details, they can give vague directions and even vauger futures. So we have to take note of everything," said Naomi as a grin spread across her face. "I'll get the boat ready for morning. Maybe we can get there in one day."

"It's better then not knowing anything and at least we'll have an idea," agreed Gabe.

"I'll figure out the exact location," said Mateo getting a map.

"And I'll write to the rulers of Cambria," concluded Elena a letter already forming in her head. It would help if all five of them were brushed up on the culture of the country. Five, because Esteban would want to come. Plus, he was good with rulers of countries in most cases. Now would be the mission that she would need him in.

Then there was the sound of a piercing scream from the outside of the library doors. The four of them shared a look before rushing out to where it was coming from. From the balcony Elena raced past some maids and joined in the guards running. Whatever it was seemed important.

She looked over the edge and saw a girl. Her dark hair to the back of her knees in a long braid, a bright colorful orange and yellow skirt, and a loose blouse. Who was she and why was she here, thought Elena, as she shared a look with Naomi. Her blond friend looked just as confused. Mateo put down his tamborita and Gabe cautiously lowered his sword. What the? Not only that but where were the guards.

Elena took a step forward as she tried to figure out what was going on. Okay. This was different as she stepped forward going to introduce herself. She started to walk toward the steps as the girl stood in the middle of the room. Naomi, Mateo, and Gabe started to follow her as the girl walked toward them.

"Hello," said Elena.

"Hello," she said repeating the word.

"I am queen Elena," she said then gestured to her friends. "This is my royal advisor Naomi, royal sorcerer Mateo, and Captain of the royal guard Gabriel Nunez. Welcome to Avalor!"

The girl said something that Elena didn't recognize. She sounded a little confused as Mateo stopped her after a minute. The book under his arm, he opened it before saying a spell around her. There was a puff of blue smoke as the girl opened her mouth again.

"What did you do?" she asked starting to get angry. "What tongues am I speaking?"

"You were speaking Maruvian," explained Mateo keeping a steady gaze with her. "None of us speak it so I adjusted for us to understand you and you us."

She pursed her lips as Elena caught Mateo's eye. Then looked back at the girl as Elena asked again what her name was.

"Xiomara Milagros Pech, Princess of the Kingdom of the Maru." That took a minute to kick in for Elena. Of the Maru? She thought of Amalay and what had happened to the Maru. How was this girl here? Was this a joke? Although the way she couldn't speak Avaloran and oh dear. How did this happen.

She walked up to Naomi and put her hand out. Naomi reluctantly took her hands as she thought of something to say. "You have beautiful hair," said Xiomara has if she had never seen blond hair before. Naomi touched her hair before thanking her.

Then she walked over to Mateo giving him a critical look. "You are skilled with magic for me to speak your language. Amalay could not do that," she said as Mateo flushed with pride. Elena could remember that Amalay spoke her language though, it didn't matter, as Mateo looked happy.

Next to him stood Gabe as she smiled at him putting a hand on his arm, squeezing his muscle. "You are very very handsome." Gabe just raised an eyebrow but smiled.

Finally, she turned to Elena as she had a smile on her face. "You are pretty," she said as Elena just smiled back at her. "How far am I from Maru? I should find my family."

"Oh Xiomara," said Elena as she thought about what she was going to say. "I'm afraid to tell you but you are in Maru. You see the shadows of the night broke through from their world and into Maru. The Maruvians used the Jewel of Maru to defeat the forces of darkness, but the pulse of magic was so powerful it also sent all the Maruvians to the Spirit World. I'm sorry but your people are gone."

The girl was quiet as she looked at her.

"What happened after they passed?" asked Xiomara.

Everyone looked at Gabe who was busy reading the history books earlier that morning. "Well people who were in hiding, locked up or wasn't a part of it for some reason had rebuilt. Conquistadors from the country of Galdiz had come and integrated with society."

"Yea Avalor and its royal line started then," finished Naomi. "Elena is descended from them."

It was quiet between the five of them. Elena only looked sympathetic at the girl. Xiomara would have a hard time adjusting after so long. She didn't know what to say or do to do. All Elena had to do was go and check on with Professor Mendoza, she had to know something about this. She hugged the girl hoping that it would help.

Then she heard a blade unsheathe. She looked over at Gabe who had his sword on him no matter what. Only thing was Gabe wasn't holding his sword.

All of a sudden Elena felt something sharp on her stomach. She looked down to see that Xiomara had a blade on her. Where did she get that? Elena tried to pull away, but her hands were pinned together. Oh gosh what was happening as she wished that she had her scepter on her. Elena looked for some leverage before slamming her foot on top of hers.

"Not going to work, I have wonderful stamina," she said before turning her around to face her friends. She had found another blade, this time another dagger that Xiomara pressed against her neck.

"Elena," cried out Naomi as Mateo raised his tamborita and Gabe had his sword ready to use. Elena closed her eyes as she pushed the arm off her chest. The knife broke skin before she lurched forward. Stumbling a little Xiomara drug, her back by her hair. That really hurt as she tried to grab on to something.

"I am going to take back my throne and but first that means eliminating its current monarch."

"Not going to happen," said Mateo now that he had a clear shot at her. She danced back still having a grip on Elena's ankles.

"You're not as powerful as your ancestor's boy." Then she put on her best flirtatious look. "You think you can kill me?"

Her tone of voice just seemed to make Mateo pause as then shot out a spell to knock her out. Elena remembered that spell from his book somewhere. She held up her dagger as the spell bounced right back to him. The orange spell missed his chest but hit his shoulder as the spell was starting to weaken him as he started to lose consciousness.

Elena tried to go after him but Xiomara had a grip on Elena's legs. She tried to turn from her stomach and use her hands but that wound on her back was starting to hurt. Elena could see Naomi look around for something to use only to find a chain that was to replace the one holding the chandelier.

Naomi had that calculating look on her face as she aimed. Behind her Elena heard the clattering of a blade out of Xiomara's hands. One of her daggers was thrown off to the side. She looked over and saw that it was the one that bounced back Mateo's spell. Wait a second, as she remembered what Gabe said about one of the artifacts. The youngest daughter had disappeared with a Maruvian made dagger. As far as Elena knew nobody knew what happened with the daughter… That had to be the dagger that was magical.

Xiomara seemed to know it too as she took the dagger she did have and held it against her. Elena could see Gabe reaching down for the dagger as he had it in his hands.

"Let her go," said Gabe with a determined voice and fighting stance. "Now."

"And talk about this?" she asked pulling on Elena's long hair.

Elena could feel the stinging pain from her back and her head was really starting to hurt. Where were all the guards? That it dawned on her that the scream wasn't from her but from one of them probably. What had she done? Naomi with her chain was waiting for the moment to just lasso Xiomara before Elena could get hurt again.

Xiomara had her eyes trained on the blade before using the hilt of her own dagger to hit Elena hard. She felt pressure thankful that it wasn't the sharp end. She lunged toward Gabe and Naomi rushed over to her. Her blond friend had checked the wound on her back that thankfully wasn't that deep. However, her vision was starting to get a little blurry as she watched Gabe and Xiomara dance around each other taking jabs.

"Elena are you okay?" she asked gently touching her face. "She hit your head really hard but it's not bleeding."

"I'll be fine," she said feeling a little woozy as Naomi held something against her back. "Gabe has that blade though the Maruvian one."

"I figured out as much when Mateo's magic didn't work on it."

The two girls watched as Gabe narrowly missed being hit.

"You know," said Xiomara sweetly getting close to Gabe. "We'd be a great pair, I've decided you will be a husband and rule by my side."

He didn't listen to her as she shrugged and stabbed the area where Gabe's head was just at. Defending himself Gabe pushed the place that he had easy access to being underneath her. Elena couldn't see exactly where but she fell off to the side. Elena then found herself growing unconscious as Gabe rushed over to her.

* * *

About an hour later Elena woke up in the hospital wing with Mateo leaning over her, as was Gabe, the rest of her family. Oddly enough Professor Mendoza was there. Mateo and Gabe leaned in her hug her as she hugged them both back. Then her sister and her abuelos and finally Esteban.

"I'm okay," she said realizing that she didn't have any wrappings on her wound and her head was cleared up. Mateo must have used magic on it that felt nice as she sighed happily. Everyone around her seemed to breath easy enough.

"Don't ever do that again," said Isabel crying as she crawled in the bed next to her sister as she hugged her tightly. Elena squeezed her tightly.

"Elena you said nobody was going to get hurt," said Esteban furiously even though he wiped his wet face. "We can't…"

"No, we're still doing it," said Elena tenderly touching her head. "We may have found another object out of this but it wasn't a part of what we're doing. Besides you're coming with us, we need you."

Esteban only sighed as he kissed her head. "I'm just really happy that you're okay," he said as Elena hugged him again. He must have felt a little happy knowing that they needed him and that he was going with her the next time.

"Mateo are you okay?" she asked remembering him getting knocked out with his own spell.

"Yea, it was just a knock out spell. I'm lucky I didn't send her a killing spell," he said. "After you passed out Gabe and Naomi brought you to the hospital ward and we healed you. Professor Mendoza showed up about fifteen minutes later. We found your family hiding in the grand council room in case she had back up."

Elena nodded getting that. Now the only thing was how did Xiomara even get here? She was Maruvian but how? Why? She looked at the professor who had stepped forward taking her hat off.

"I am so sorry queen Elena, we were excavating part of the site that we found the orb in. I had started to chisel away before getting you and Mateo and then we were caught off guard. She followed our messenger to the castle and fought off some of the guards."

Elena put her hand on her shoulder. "I get it, I just want to know how she's here."

"I looked in the codex," said Mateo. "There was something like how they found her in the book. It must have been the royal wizard that persevered her. Why we might never know."

"Amalay would have never done that. Maybe it was some malvagos from the time," said Elena with a sigh. "Gabe are you okay?"

"Just a scratch on the ear,' he said pointing to the band aid. "We're not letting you hug random strangers next time." He was joking but Elena could only learn from her mistake. Gabe handed her the dagger, understanding that she'd want to look at it. Sure enough, it was in just as pristine condition as the others. The hilt was made with alternating bands of gold and iron with mosaic patterns on it. The obsidian blade sharp and looked as if it wasn't used.

She sighed as she looked at her friends and family. Now would be the time to back out of such an adventure but Elena smiled some as her thoughts were swirling around.

"Well Naomi," she said turning to her friend putting this behind her. "Get that boat ready for tomorrow, we're looking for an oracle."


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: I am reintroducing a character in this from an older story: Sonia. I wasn't a big fan of her initial introduction and doing it here as part of the adventure and some ominous warning.**

* * *

Elena watched as the shores of Avalor disappeared from her line of vision. In a couple of hours Elena and her friends would be on the shores of Cambria. Since it was north of them Cambria would be a bit colder as she had a floral rebozo on her shoulders.

"Hey this is going to work out," called Naomi as she talked to the captain of the ship. "Captain Solano think's that we'll be there by late afternoon."

Mateo and Elena gave their blond friend a stink eye, seeing as it was quarter after five. Esteban was sleeping in one of the cabins below deck. The only people fully awake was Naomi, Gabe, and the crew of the royal ship. Since Elena had sent the letter, they were showing up in the royal boat and staying for at least a night. When they got to the Cambrian harbor, they were going to have some royal guards waiting for them. The king and queen were unable to visit them due to the queens failing health. Their princesses would be there waiting for them. She wondered why they wouldn't be at the harbor themselves but not everyone was like her.

"I'm going to nap," said Elena as she went and disappeared down the deck.

Several hours later Elena woke up as she and her friends were watching as the harbor came into view. From where she stood Elena could make out a small village dotting the area. The country looked pretty from what she could see, which so far was just a beach with the water sparkling.

"Elena look," said Naomi as she pointed to the water as she saw the marposas. They were so cute as she and Naomi awed. Gabe was busy helping the captain get into the correct spot. Mateo went down to get Esteban.

The five of them were ready to get off the boat. Elena turned to Mateo as she got excited. "So the plan is that we visit the royalty here. I'm going to get to know them Mateo you're going to look for the oracle with Esteban. Naomi and Gabe are going to have to stick with me. Later tonight we'll join you if you don't find anything."

"Got it," said Mateo looking determined as Esteban only sighed.

"Shouldn't I be going with you?" asked Esteban. "I mean as…" Elena gave him her best look as he wanted to be introduced as her personal advisor. However, that was Naomi's job as he just gave in. Elena saw the guards were already here waiting for them. They were prompt at least.

Elena watched as the ramp was lowered for them as Gabe got off first, then Elena followed by Naomi, Esteban, and Mateo. The guards watched them as they were ushered into a grand carriage with silver and red decorations. Everything here looked so quaint, thought Elena, as they rode through the town as she watched. There were a couple of modest sized homes that weren't as close together like back at home.

They headed toward the forest area as she heard birds chirping and sunlight filtering in through the leaves. Flowers were growing everywhere as they approached a castle. Elena saw the gray stone as she saw that the castle was big, not as big as her own but bigger then King Juan Ramon's. Standing out on the front steps stood two princesses that were silently talking to one another. A man stood there listening intently as well.

One of their guards opened the door for her as they filed out in the same formation as getting off the boat. Elena stared up at them with a wide smile on her face as the others stood next to her. In front of them stood two princesses that Elena focused on.

Taking them both in slowly, she got a good nice long look at them until everyone was out of the carriage. The man was tall with a slim yet powerful build dressed in what looked like a military of dark red and silver as well. Then she turned to look at the girls. Both looked very beautiful as they had long blond, almost white, hair to their waists. At least the younger one, the older had her hair twisted up. They had a very statuesque build and taller then her. Both had blue eyes that watched them carefully. They almost didn't look human as it was kind of unnerving.

"Queen Elena a pleasure," said the older of the two who had a musical voice. "I am princess Maelona and this is my sister Princess Isolde. This is my fiancé Captain Andras Vaughan."

The younger girl in a dark purple dress only smiled at her. They were friendly enough as Elena gestured to her friends. "I am Queen Elena, and this is my royal advisor Naomi Turner, my guard Captain Gabriel Nunez, my cousin Esteban, and my royal wizard Mateo de Alva."

"Welcome to Cambria," said Isolde as she curtsied. "We'll have your bags taken up to your rooms and give you a tour. We have a dinner being prepared that will be ready soon."

They were on top of it as Elena could only admire what their castle looked like. Inside was breath taking as she saw stain glass windows and high ceilings. The three lead them but didn't seem to be talking too much.

"I have a bad feeling about this Elena," said Naomi. "Neither of them seem exactly friendly." Behind them was the rustle of the curtain. Naomi turned to get a good look, but nobody seemed to be there. A bit suspicious she was going to keep her eye out for anything off.

"They're probably just a little nervous," said Elena. "But I'll keep my guard up. Maybe we should talk to them." She straightened up as she looked at Andras first, he didn't seem to be as formal as the girls. Taking a breath Elena smiled at him. "So Maelona when is your wedding date?"

The older princess smiled some as and Andras linked hands. "March thirty-first. The weather will start to get warmer, but some snow might still be on the ground, it'll be beautiful I think."

"I can only imagine," said Elena as she grinned at her. This was easy enough, she thought, as she looked curiously at Andras. "So, Andras, what are you captain of?"

"I'm captain of the Cambrian royal guard. Although once we get married I'd oversee all the branches of the military."

Elena looked a bit surprised as she heard that. Looks like Gabe might have someone to talk to as she looked at him. Gabe had that grin on his face starting to form. Well that would have Andras talking for a bit as Naomi could talk to Isolde. Then Elena to Maelona, leaving Esteban and Mateo to find a reason to retire and look in their library. That is, if she didn't ask either of them outright.

"Congratulations to you both. Believe it or not Gabriel is captain of my royal guard," she said as Andras looked a bit excited too. She hoped that Gabe didn't mind being called by his full name for a while.

Gabe and Andras started to talk as part of the group. The five of them started to head toward the first stop of the tour. First was the dining room, the second was the sitting room, the third was the throne room and a state room before leading them up to their rooms. Those were just where they might find them at some point. The second floor had the library and another sitting room if needed.

Elena could only take in how pretty it all was. There was stain glass, tapestries, and crystal finishes like on the chandeliers.

The first room was Mateo's, then Esteban's, Naomi's, and hers.

"And there is another room connected to yours Queen Elena, for your guard," explained Isolde as she saw that there was in fact a door for Gabe to use. Elena only grinned as she stopped in the room. "We'll let you change and get ready for dinner."

Maelona, Andras, and Isolde all left to get ready themselves as they met in the hall of their rooms. Gabe went to make sure that nobody was around before coming back to them. He paused as he thought he saw something shimmer next to the window but nothing was really there.

"This place is fancy,' said Naomi.

"Never mind that, it's neat that I got to meet the captain of their guard," said Gabe getting a little excited.

"Good for you," said Mateo as looked a little excited. "I just want to meet their royal wizard if they have one."

"Back on topic," said Esteban as he gave them both a look to shut up. "We will go and talk to the royals and in the library as planned. If you get away from them come and help us."

Naomi and Elena nodded as there was really nothing much to add before breaking up to get ready for dinner. Elena had changed into her ruby red gown she had made for state functions. Gabe didn't have to change and all he had to do was freshen up. Naomi had changed into her dark teal gown and Mateo had his robes on. Esteban had found his state of affairs get up as they all went down to the dining room together.

Elena sat down as Gabe pulled out her chair for her and Naomi before sitting down himself. Dinner was just like a normal one she'd have at home, except the food was different. She remembered reading up on their country before coming here. They were known for lamb and various kinds of soups. When they were winding down Elena looked caught eyes with Esteban.

"If you excuse me, I should probably be retiring here soon," said Esteban.

"Of course," said Maelona. "I'll have a guard escort you back to your room if you'd like."

"I'll just take Mateo I bet he'd be curious to check out your library," said Esteban as Mateo got up to follow him. Perfect, that just left the three of them. Elena could only hope that they could find the exact location of the oracle while Elena talked with Maelona about the hair comb.

* * *

"This is really easy," said Mateo as he looked around as they reached the library. "Maybe Elena will figure it out first, but we'll have read up on it at least. Esteban are you okay?"

He looked at the older man who just sighed. "I'm fine, I just thought that I'd be part of an adventure not the research crew."

"Think about it this way: Elena is leader, Naomi is the heart, Gabe is the strength, we are the ones that keep Elena grounded and the smart ones. The brains if you will," he said a bit up beat as he hoped to find something quickly. That way he could ask about the royal wizard, that is if they had one.

"So, we're looking for information on oracles," said Esteban as he looked through the shelf marked O. Mateo already searching through the P's for information on psychics. There had to be information on the oracle's exact location just about there, as he looked at the top shelf. He raised his tamborita as…

Boom. Mateo jumped when he heard what looked like books falling as he dropped his tamborita. Then someone on the other side of the shelf he was looking at. He peered his head at the end of the shelf to see who was there. A girl in a greyish blue dress was rubbing her head.

"Are you okay?" he asked looking her over but she seemed to fine as she smoothed her chesnut hair. The girl was kind of pretty, he thought, before shaking his head. They had to focus on finding the oracle and the other objects. Hey, maybe this girl might be able to help them, he thought, but he could be getting ahead of himself.

"Yea just fine," she said before standing up. Mateo helped keep her steady as she looked apologetic at him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"You really didn't scare me," he said cheerfully. She looked a little doubtful as she raised an eyebrow still unclear. "I'm Mateo, I'm visiting from Avalor and the royal wizard." The girl didn't look too impressed as she just nodded her head. "Kind of curious to know does Cambria have a royal wizard?"

That was just going to eat him up if they left without him knowing. The girl just laughed some as she picked up the books.

"You met some of them." Mateo opened his mouth before closing it again. Huh? She put a book on the shelf as he helped put some of them back. "It's not commonly known but the Cambrian royal family is magical. Isolde and Maelona know magic themselves. An official royal wizard would likely just be a cousin of theirs. Which by the way I'm Sonia seventh cousin. Thank you for helping me with the books."

Oh, thought Mateo, as he didn't know that the family themselves was magical. And this girl, Sonia, was…

"You're the royal wizard?" he asked a bit confused. Then again he wasn't exactly the image of a royal wizard either. She was about his age though but that was through different circumstances.

"Maelona wants me to, it's likely I won't," she said as she put the final book back on the shelf. "Not that I don't want to but I was born in Enchancia and their magic is a little different from what I'm used to at Hexley.

He only looked a bit surprised at hearing that. "Why not? It's fun being the royal wizard," he said as he thought of all the times that he helped Elena with his magic. Although with Maelona and Isolde knowing magic themselves it might be kind of fruitless. Although shouldn't she be a lot older? Or maybe she was just apprenticing around someone. Or she could just be his age as a royal wizard. Sonia found her book as she grinned at him.

"I'd rather teach," she said as Mateo thought for a moment. Like a magic school? She said that she was born in Enchanica.

"You mean Hexley Hall?" he asked as he remembered Elena telling him that King Roland's royal sorcerer was trained there.

"Yea, except that's a too far away now. Their sister school, Mystic Hall, is in Brazendell. I'd like to eventually get the headmistress position in the future and I have a teaching interview lined up... Anyway I graduated from there about a year ago though due to some, um, reasons."

Okay, now that was cool as he didn't even know that there was another magic school. Not only that but it was close enough to Avalor. He told himself to try not to get too excited. There was a magic school and he could learn so much more! This was so cool as he didn't know how to process that information right now.

Then it struck him. Gabe said that something ended up in a place called Mystic…. Could that be the place that one of the Maruvian objects ended up? If that was the case… Mateo could start to feel his head spin a little. This was crazy! It couldn't get any easier for them as he wondered what would make it harder now.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yea, um," he stuttered which to ask about first: mystic or the oracle? He saw Esteban reading a book at a nearby table as that was the first mission. "You see, I'm looking for an oracle. My book said that I could find one here. There was a name listed, it started with a G."

He tried to think of the name and wished he didn't leave the codex in his room. That was his first mistake as all he could think about was getting answers. Sonia looked at him as she looked thoughtful for a moment.

"You mean Gwyn?' said Sonia as he nodded. "Oh she's dead, died a couple of years ago. But I know someone who can help with your future seeking needs."

"Give me one minute," he said before running to get Esteban. They had to find Elena as they could hear the library doors open. Inside popped Gabe, Naomi, and Elena as they looked a little defeated about something. That was easy as he didn't have to go and round them all up. What exactly happened though?

The three of them must have saw his look before explaining.

"I was talking to Maelona and everything was going okay, until the event planner came up wanting details about the wedding," said Elena, "leaving me and finding Andras leaving Gabe."

"And I knew something was up," said Naomi. "We were having fun talking and everything, but as soon as I mentioned the hair comb she tensed up and changed the topic. Eventually I just said that I was going to find you guys."

"Doesn't matter, we have an answer," said Esteban as he gestured to Sonia who was standing there and starting to read their book. "She knows where the oracle is. I say let's do that tonight, we could sneak off the palace grounds and…"

From her spot Elena could see that Sonia was shaking her head.

"Do you know where the oracle is or not?" asked Esteban seeing her do the same.

"Top tower," said Sonia looking up from her book. "The oracle you were reading about in your book is her grandmother. The granddaughter, Cassia, stays here for a fee otherwise she'd be in the mountains or at school."

Esteban looked really dejected as Elena only giggled. It sucked for him not to go on some grand adventure. It was easy for her though as Elena was glad nobody would be there to stab her in her stomach. Sonia looked a bit amused but flushed before letting them follow her to the top tower. Gabe and Naomi followed quickly along as Elena hung back with Mateo and Esteban.

"Listen, I think I might know where another one is. When I was talking to Sonia, she mentioned a place called Mystic Hall, it's a magic school. Didn't Gabe say that one of the objects was in a place called mystic? I think that might be it," said Mateo getting excited.

Esteban got a little excited as he heard that one. "I say talk to Sonia, she's their cousin and could get the hair comb or at least let us look at it."

"I don't know I feel really bad for using her like that," said Elena slowly knowing that would be wrong. It would be dead useful but from she could tell from Sonia's demeanor was that she didn't want to be here. Elena didn't want to just use her for information. She looked over at the girl who was speed walking around as she glanced around here and there.

Esteban just looked a little agitated about this as he wanted answers. "Why don't we just take her with us then? She's magically trained and could help Mateo with narrowing down the search. And she could probably get us into this magic school."

Elena and Mateo stared at him for a minute. What the? Esteban wanted them to bring a random girl back to Avalor? That wasn't something that Elena was expecting out of his mouth. Then she went and looked at Sonia who was now talking with Naomi and Gabe. They looked like they were getting along at least. Hmm, she thought about that, then looked at Esteban.

"After this oracle," she said. "We'll see what she has to say."

Elena really wanted to know while everyone was so quiet and just acting like nothing was going on, when there was clearly something. Together the small group made their way to a door on the far-right side of the castle. Not even knocking Sonia opened the door and started to lead them a winding stair case. This was so high up as Elena could feel her feet starting to hurt as Sonia just kept climbing.

Finally, they were lead to another door that she knocked on. The door opened as a girl with long black hair stood in the middle of the frame rubbing her head. She moved over a little for all of them to finally come inside to her workshop.

Elena only looked around in amazement as did Mateo. Inside was big with the ceiling looking like the night sky. There were book shelves with books on topics like clairvoyance and astrology. Crystal balls and a truck marked cards were next to the door.

"Alright hi Sonia," she said before curtsying to the others. "Welcome queen Elena and her friends."

"So you're an oracle," said Mateo a bit dumbfound, they were about the same age.

"Yes sir, Mateo," she said as Elena only looked surprised. They haven't even introduced themselves but who they were wasn't really a secret. "I guess I might as well explain what I can do. I'm clairvoyant which means that I can see into the past and into the future. You can give me an object and I can see its history: where its been, who had it last, and where you can find it again. And I can read your faces, see what you've see in the last 24 hours."

Esteban looked like he wanted to say something again, but she used a wand to pull up chairs, as they flew underneath them knocking them onto it.

"This is a curse that was forced upon my ancestors unwillingly. I have constant headaches and I can never fully see what is in front of me. I don't tell you want to hear, I tell you what you need to hear. And right now, I'm cranky so I apologize in advance. Chancellor Esteban I know you want proof. I know at nine years old you broke your aunt and uncle's favorite vase and Elena told them it was her fault. And that you were the one that found Shuriki at 17 years old to…"

"Okay I believe you," he said not needing a rehash of that happening. Elena was only quiet as she believed Cassia now. It wasn't very common knowledge of what Esteban did to her family all those years ago.

Cassia pulled up a table as she pulled out tarot cards and a crystal ball but didn't set them up. She shut her eyes as she laid her head on the table. Elena and Naomi shared a look unsure what to say. She sat up and took each one of their hands. Behind them Sonia was busy looking at a telescope as she wasn't looking for answers.

"Mateo Natanael de Alva-Ibarra," she said as she took Mateo's hands. He looked nervous as he thought about what she might say to him. What did he need to hear? "You are not your grandfather and his legacy does not fall onto your shoulders. You will be coming to a crossroads where making a careful decision will dictate your future. You have been warned. Since the future changes every day, the only thing I can guarantee is that the color blue will guide you."

He looked at her as his mouth dropped open. Oh great, Naomi was right they were given vague predictions with no real answer, just like Quita Moz and what he said.

"Esteban Javier Rai Santos-Flores you will face yourself and what you have done head on," she said after a minute before taking a breath and looked at Elena.

"What you are looking for will not come easy and you are not the only one who knows. Your quest will come with challenges. What you seek is not far from the heart."

With that she took a breath as she looked at the remaining two. Gabe and Naomi didn't get a prediction because she didn't see anything for them at the moment.

Elena realized that someone else knew about what they were doing and looking too. That would explain why Maelona and Isolde were acting a little strange. Someone probably tried to break in and get the hair comb from them. And writing to them was probably not helping their case.

She turned as she went and look at Sonia and thought about what Esteban said. Maybe asking her and inviting her along wasn't that bad of an idea. Although who would help against magic in Cambria?

The brunette looked up at her with curiously but didn't say anything. Elena looked at Sonia who just looked a little uncomfortable at first.

"Curious to know, what quest?' asked Sonia looking up at them from her book.

Elena nodded at her friends to explain as she looked back at Cassia who looked like she was napping. Well that wasn't as helpful as she hoped but who else was looking for Maruvian objects? It couldn't be Shuriki or the Delgados. Naomi and Esteban were explaining to Sonia as Elena looked at Mateo and Gabe. Mateo got a cryptic message himself that was just strange along with Esteban.

Lost in her thoughts Elena snapped as she heard the sorceress speak up.

"I can get the hair comb for you out of the treasury," said Sonia. "I'll tell Isolde and tell them that they don't have to worry about someone stealing it again."

"So it was stolen before," said Mateo surprised.

"They never got into the treasury, Cassia already gave them the heads up, but yea it could be with all of the others," she said. "Oh please let me help, I am so bored here and I'm going to be stuck here all summer."

"Why don't you come with us?" asked Elena all of a sudden as Esteban gave her an encouraging look. "I mean you're bored here. And you could probably help us find the rest of them, especially if someone else is looking for them."

She gave Mateo a look to help as he bit his lip. Mateo didn't look like he was eager to help share the magical duties but nodded anyway. She could probably teach him a thing or two, he thought a little happy but still unsure.

"Really?" she asked as a smile danced onto her face.

"I'll meet you at the carriage tomorrow morning and I'll have it," she said. "Just get plenty of sleep tonight."

The next morning Elena got up as she and her friends were ready to head back to Avalor. Maelona and Isolde looked a little relieved that morning. She could only guess that Sonia had the hair comb as they ate breakfast early and started to head out.

"Queen Elena," said the voice of Isolde as they were saying their goodbyes. "Thank you for the visit. Good luck with your mission, you might need it."

"Thank you," she said as they got into the carriage together.

Elena watched them start to leave and to the port. Sonia was there nodding off a little on Naomi's shoulder, clearly she wasn't a morning person. As was the rest of them as Elena had her head leaned against Gabe's shoulder napping a little as well. Five a.m. was just too early.

"Can I see it?" asked Elena as she tried to stay awake. Sonia sleepily handed her a wooden box. She opened it to see a comb with long teeth. It was made of silver with a jaquin on it made with emeralds as Elena noted just how perfect it looked. All she had to do was see how it reacted with her scepter. This was going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: None but please review and if you have ideas for really anything let me know!**

* * *

Elena did not expect their new friend to get sea sick on the way back home. Naomi was sitting next to the poor girl with a bucket while Mateo was busy trying to help control the winds. Gabe was with her keeping look out. Esteban was wanting to help sail as he stood next to the captain. They were just about around the Avalor coast. Especially when she saw one of the islands that they had passed earlier the other day.

"So seventh cousin?" asked Naomi as she was introduced to Sonia properly. The people that met her originally was Mateo and Esteban. Seventh cousin was pretty far off for that to even matter.

"Yea, it's weird. The entire family is a matriarchal line, so only daughters and female cousins can inherit the throne. They keep track in case of some massive slaughter or something. Stranger things have happened," said Sonia shaking her head as she puked into the bucket. Naomi sympathetically rubbed her shoulder.

They boat kept rocking as Elena watched along as the Avaloran coast line came into view. They were almost there as she smiled into the sunset. Her eyes settled on a couple of small islands as she looked at one curiously. From the shore she could see a cavern opening… Then as if she had blinked she could see a light on the inside of the caver.

"Has any one ever been to that island?" asked Elena as she saw it. "We've never been."

"Legend says that the island is cursed," said Naomi. "I've heard about it traveling around but nobody has ever stopped by or gone on it before."

Elena heard this as she turned to the captain. She wanted to know why it was haunted. And she wanted to see what was making the light from inside. They stopped as close as they could as Naomi was leading them with Gabe rowing Mateo helping with the tide. They had left Esteban to take care of Sonia, who hopefully wasn't puking anymore.

The others shared a look as Elena was the first to jump onto the beach. Hmm, something had to be there as she went into the cavern.

"Elena, you can't just run off," said Naomi as she caught up to her friend as she was hoping that Elena mellowed out a little with that.

"Why don't we split up?" asked Gabe as he and Mateo joined the two of them.

"Yea," said Mateo. "Um…" He thought about how they could do that. Gabe was Elena's guard and Naomi was pretty strong. "Me and Naomi since I can use magic. Then you and Gabe since he has his sword we can meet up here in about a half hour if we can't find anything."

Everyone nodded along before going to search along. Elena immediately went toward the cavern as Mateo and Naomi were combing the beach just in case. Hmm, Elena started off as she looked around for a hint of something. Inside looked very beautiful with a waterfall pouring into a small lake. The inside was bouncing of several colors. Something had to be making that.

Elena nodded at Gabe who drew his sword just in case. The two of them started toward the waterfall as Elena kept a sharp eye out for something that would be of interest. Hmm, she started to look around as she noticed that around them mixed in with the sand looked like old pieces of something. Something was off about this but she couldn't place what.

Gabe tapped her on the shoulder as she looked at the water. Nothing as wrong with the water… She stopped as she noticed that it wasn't rising or falling just getting filled. That was different. Then she realized what Gabe was pointing to. There was something in the water that was sparkling.

"I'll go in and get it," said Gabe as he took off his shoes before diving in.

That was when Elena noticed that they weren't exactly alone. Something shifted behind her as she twirled around to see what it was. She looked a bit suspicious. Then she heard a scream from outside the cavern. That sounded like Naomi….

"Gabe!" she called as she heard Mateo shout a spell of some kind. "Gabe!"

There was nothing as Gabe finally grabbed hold of what was in the water. What he had found was two things, a ring and a hair piece or at least something that looked like a crown or tiara. The hair piece looked like a crown except just a plain golden circle with etchings of swirls and moonstones on a one-inch band. The ring on the other hand was pretty made of gold as well with small stones on them.

Then something grabbed Elena from behind. She didn't realize that she found herself screaming as she faced what was skeletons. Oh gosh, there were skeletons up and moving like they were people. Soulless eyes stared back at her as Gabe knocked it over.

"Where did this come from?" asked Gabe as he knocked another down. Okay, so this cave was haunted as she ducked again. She never thought to bring her scepter as she swirled again. Oh gosh this was harder then she thought as she didn't have anything to fight them with.

She looked down and saw what looked like something long to use. She swiped it along as she knocked down the skeletons from where they stood. This wasn't good at all as she found more of them coming from somewhere. Maybe the circlet and the ring that they found at the bottom of the pool brought them back to life.

"Elena," called Gabe as she turned to look at him. Oh, there were more. Where were they coming from? That must have been what Naomi and Mateo were screaming about. There were some on the beach as they took off out of the cavern. Gabe was holding both the circlet and the ring in his hand. They stopped short when there was not only skeletons out on the beach but also some strange creatures.

Naomi struggled against one as she stomped on the foot of a skeleton. "Now we know why this place is haunted," she called seeing her royal friend. "We need to get to the boat."

Then Mateo gasped behind her as he saw something made of green scales and sharp jagged teeth. It looked like it was walking toward them with about three others.

"Mateo, do you know anything about this?" called Elena still using that staff Gabe had found. She swiped at one of them trying to hold them off. She was lucky that she found a spear in that cavern. Oh gosh, she thought unsure what happened and how it got to think point.

His book was back at the castle as he didn't know what to do. The creatures were striking at them with great force.

"Oh gosh, oh gosh," said Naomi as she avoided getting hit. She watched as Mateo had protected Elena from getting hit. Now she really wished that she had a weapon on her. Crap, she thought, before ducking.

Then there was a flash of blue light from behind her. Standing behind her stood Sonia still clutching her stomach as she puked again. Her brown hair hanging over her face tinged with her sickness.

"You should not be here," called Elena seeing her get sick in the sand. Even if that spell did knock out a few of the skeletons coming at them. Why were skeletons and gill monsters coming together. At least they had more magical help as Mateo was busy knocking a few of them down. Gabe was taking out more and more as they seemed to be multiplying.

Sonia knocked out a few more that were surrounding her. "I needed to be on land. I didn't think you guys were getting attacked by… What are these things?" she asked looking at Mateo and Naomi wondering if they knew.

"I'd consult my book if I had it," said Mateo as he looked a little excited to be learning something new. Even if it looks like it does want to kill him. Elena only watched as Sonia had a small bag on her and she started to look through it.

"Here!" she called tossing him a a different book. A bit surprised Mateo fumbled with catching the book before looking through it. Where did she get that? Her bag looked like it couldn't even hold a canteen much less a thick book.

"Salt water," called Mateo as a couple of the creatures rounded on him. "They're freshwater creatures and salt water repels them."

So they got salt water from somewhere thought Elena. The cavern's water was likely their freshwater source. They could all probably easily escape if they could get to the boat somehow. Elena had to think as she had a staff. Gabe had a sword. Mateo and Sonia, if she could even fight at all, had magic. Naomi was really good at using her fists. Maybe she could think of something with all those qualities.

Oh, she thought, maybe Mateo and Sonia could conjure some salt water with a spell. Then she and Gabe could be their distraction. Elena hoped that Sonia wasn't still going to get sick from being the on the boat.

Elena rushed toward Mateo as the two wizards could probably think of something. She ducked and kicked it in the chest before using the staff on it's skull. She shuddered as she saw it clatter back onto the sand.

"Elena," said Gabe as he was holding the circlet and the ring together.

That was when she saw that they were glowing. Everyone stopped as they watched as the circlet was spinning as everything around them slowing down. The ring wasn't doing anything except just floating next to it. Mateo just stared as Sonia grabbed at his robes pulling him down, the skeleton that lunged at him fell apart behind him.

"Thanks," he said. "According to this book, the skeletons are just the bones of the gill creatures. So if we kill them the skeletons are just going to come back."

"Great," she said as Elena raced over to them before describing her plans. Mateo had a spell in mind and so did Sonia as she pulled out a wand. Elena hadn't seen a wand since Shuriki but just shrugged. She, Gabe, and Naomi raced at them as Mateo and Sonia focused.

Elena knocked out a few of them with the staff that she had. Naomi slammed a couple to the ground as Gabe knocked a few out as well.

Behind them Mateo and Sonia summoned a wave to knock them down. A couple of them started to melt from the salt going into the bones. Now that was a disgusting image that none of them wanted to see. Although they did manage to get the rest of them wet when they made that wave big enough.

Mateo thought of a spell that released a lot of water all at once. Sonia managed to find a spell of another one working as well. Good thing they got around the wave idea since that wasn't working out. Many of them were melting down to nothing. Whatever that circlet was doing was working as the others were all slowing down as they were getting closer to them.

Many of them had been retreating as well as they went back into the cavern.

"So, does this thing slow down time?" asked Sonia as she picked it up causing it to stop working. That didn't seem to matter as the creatures were gone.

"I'm guessing that these are Maruvian items," said Mateo picking up the ring. "Which is why they seemed to be reacting to each other. Although I'm not sure what the ring does."

Hmm, Mateo was right as they were in great condition. Why where they on an island off the coast of Avalor though? That didn't seem to make any sense. Elena looked at some of the others wondering if they had some ideas.

"I think these islands were once part of the mainland," explained Naomi who was great at geography. "Erosion wore them off to where they are now."

Now that made sense, she thought as she looked around the island. It was a bit weird that they couldn't hear anything on this island. Shouldn't they be hearing insects or something that lived on this island as well?

"Should we keep exploring?" asked Elena after a minute.

They all looked at her as if she was crazy. There was no way that they were going to be exploring at this rate. They got lucky finding two items in this place that were being protected by gill creatures and it's skeletons. Naomi started to lead the others back to the boat with Elena reluctantly following them back. There probably wasn't a lot on the island.

She looked over at the cavern hoping that whatever was in there stayed in there. From the corner of her eye she could make out what looked like people at the other end of the beach. Elena pulled Naomi and Sonia back as the boys followed them. The small group ducked behind some bushes as the people were getting closer.

Elena could make out two boys and a girl in the group, they were just talking among themselves. That was odd to see more people on a supposedly haunted island. Something was off about this, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"…Ruben, I don't know who they are, but they got rid of our problem. We can go in there and get those Maruvian objects they were protecting. You heard what that book said. Get all of them together we have ultimate power," said the woman.

"And how are we going to get some of the others? At least two of those were know are in possession of the royal family. And a third is on the other side of the globe," argued who must have been Ruben. "Senon, we don't have a big enough boat to get to Enchancia."

"Not only that but Cambria is one of the hardest countries to cross borders into," said the woman. "We are in way over our heads. All we have are these stupid earrings and brooch thing. Besides what happened to the people that were here?"

Elena and her friends shared a look. Oh my gosh, Cassia was right there were others looking the objects. There were three of them that they knew about right now. Apparently, there was some book that told them what they all did together. Some ultimate power? Elena and her friends had a couple of them at the moment. What if they tried to break into the castle? Oh no, she thought taking a breath before taking a step back. Underneath her a branch cracked as she held her breath as best as she could. Hopefully they didn't hear her.

"What was that?" asked the woman looking around in their general direction.

"That was nothing Zurine," said Senon as Naomi trying to get a good look at the people. The woman had a simple brown tunic with a cream skirt. One of the men was in a burnt orange tunic with brown pants and the other in a dark green.

"Hey, I found them," said a voice as they looked around to see another guy in grey. "It's the queen and her royal crew. And some girl we haven't seen before."

That had to be Sonia as Naomi, Gabe, and Mateo were clearly known throughout the country. There was a fourth person that they had with them. Okay, they had better odds of getting out of here. Five against four and two of them were skilled with magic. Elena didn't know what to say to them as she was suspicious.

"Maybe we can make a compromise," said Elena as she stepped forward with Gabe right next to her. After Xiomara he wasn't going to let someone go up to her alone. "I understand that you are looking for Maruvian objects. Maybe I can offer you something in exchange?" This was after all an adventure that she had started herself.

"They have them," said Senon as he pointed to the ring in Mateo's hand and the circlet in Sonia's. "No compromise. We need those."

"For what?" asked Gabe now ready to reach for his sword.

"Why do you need to know?" asked the fourth person. "It's nothing that concerns you. Your country means nothing to us."

Elena was a bit surprised at that one as they didn't want anything to do with her? Or Avalor? That was a new one as she shared a look with Gabe. He looked just as confused as she was. Then why were they here besides looking for objects? Surely there had to be a plan they had in mind. Clearly, they were the enemy though, none of them looked like they were ready for a compromise of some kind.

"But you'll use them on another ruler or something else," said Naomi as she was thinking of what they might do instead. Hmm, Naomi did have a point there. "No deal."

The man behind them pulled out a dagger as he reached for Naomi grabbing her by the arm. Elena stepped forward wanting to help her friend. His dagger against her throat as Gabe took Elena's arm. Mateo or Sonia could easily use some magic on them and Elena couldn't get hurt. "How about you give us what we came for and I don't hurt her."

Naomi nodded at Elena before slamming her foot in a spot that shouldn't have been touched as he dropped her. Naomi reacted quickly as she also pushed him into the sand. "To the boat."

Elena and her friends started toward the boat as they made it just in time. Mateo used his tamborita to fire a spell at them that pushed them all back. Elena got into the boat first and then Naomi, Sonia, Mateo, followed by Gabe. Mateo was using his tamborita to help with the water. They were following behind them quickly as Sonia used to a spell to keep them off.

Elena was just dismayed that someone was also looking for the objects. Zurine, Senon, and Ruben with their friend were looking for objects. They are looking for the objects and weren't going to use it on them. Only thing was, who or what were they going to use it on? And they might be planning on breaking in the castle. At least now they had the advantage and could get enough guards to do so.

They finally got into the boat as Elena looked at her looked back at the beach as they didn't look happy that they got away. However, they didn't go after their own boat to chase them. That was something at least.

"Now what?" asked Gabe trying to think of a plan. They got faces at least and he could protect the treasury where the rest of the Maruvian objects were.

"I need a bucket," said Sonia as she was back on the boat again. All of them gathered around together as they were quiet.

Elena caught her cousin up as the six them all sat together. She was gathering her htoughts as the others were sitting around and it was silent. They were going to be coming to port soon and Elena had meetings with some people together. She really didn't want to think about how to go about finding the other items. At least a pair of earing and a brooch was in the hands of the other group.

Mateo handed her a paper as they were keeping track of what they had. She looked at the list of what they had:

 _Amulet, scepter, dagger, ring, hair comb, orb, book, circlet_

"I need something on me," said Naomi after a minute. "Gabe has a sword, Mateo has magic, and Elena has a scepter if she carries with her. I think I need something to keep me from being defenseless."

"Hey, this list has a mace," said Sonia reading it before puking again. Then she turned back to the list for something else. "Possibly a short one, you could probably use that if we can find it."

"Ohh I like it. She's smart," said Naomi as Elena giggled as Gabe shook his head. Mateo was still searching through his book for hints of anything else. "But I'll use that if we get a hint of where it is."

"I'm making a list of what I think they can do," said Mateo. "We know the amulet has a variety of powers. Then two scepters, the scepter of light has the powers of light; the scepter of night, powers of darkness. The circlet apparently has powers of time, so slowing it down and I think it says causing time loops," started Mateo as he thought about the others. "The book obviously has everything on it. The orb acts as protection and I'm looking up the dagger, ring, and hair comb."

Sonia looked up as she hickuped before speaking.

"The hair comb," she said as she pushed back another hiccup. "Is illusions, when you where it, you can create them and there's like two other things. I've read up on it before in a class, but it's been awhile since I graduated."

"So that leaves the dagger and ring," said Mateo. "And I guess we'll figure out the others when we find them."

Everyone nodded as Naomi was hoping that the mace could do a lot of different things. Ohh, now that would be cool if she had fun things that she could do it with. Maybe they could give one to everyone with some for future use.

They all nodded along as Elena thought of something for the list. "At least we know where the earrings and brooch are. We're going to have to find out what their plans are. And where they are hiding out," said Elena as she sighed. This was different, at least they weren't planning on attacking Avalor. Just using their ancient magical artifacts for some kind of plan.

Not only that but Elena was getting concerned for Sofia. They thought about going to Enchanica to get the amulet from her. She took a breath knowing that they didn't have a big enough boat. Maybe she should write to them. Inviting Sofia here wouldn't exactly be smart at the moment. Oh gosh, this was not what she was expecting from this mission.

"Guys I'm sorry for brining you all into this," said Elena as they all looked at her wondering what the apology was for. "I just wanted to make my second year as queen a great one. An adventure sounded amazing and this was going to bring us all closer together."

"I think it was a great idea at first," admitted Esteban. "I think now we have no choice but to search for the others."

"It's okay Elena," said Naomi rubbing her shoulder. "None of us expected this and aside from nearly getting killed this is exciting. We would have never gone to Cambria if it wasn't for that. Or survived a haunted island."

"Or met an oracle," said Mateo perking up as Elena shook her head. Mateo was excited for all kinds magic. That must have excited him to be meeting Cassia and Sonia. He might have been excited to get to know Sonia and what she knows at least. "And it'll get way more exciting."

"I can only hope," said Elena. "And we'll have a great time with each adventure we go on. We just have to find those objects before the others do."

Everyone nodded along agreeing, they had some work to do.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Part of this was from my original story introducing Sonia, so if that looks familiar that is why. While the castle in Cambria gave off the feeling of a church, this one I hope reads as more Hogwarts like (or magic school from Charmed). Not as good as I hoped but I hope it still works out. Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Elena yawned as she looked at her friends wondering what the next step of their quest was. Obviously, they had to find the others before the other group could get them. She couldn't help but wonder how they got a hold of a brooch and earring already. At least they knew where those were now.

"So I think I have something that might help, here," said Sonia as she handed her a package wrapped in brown as Elena hesitantly took it and opened it. It was a mirror that was about a foot vertical and horizontal with handles on each side.

"A mirror?" asked Naomi skeptical along with Gabe.

Mateo however seemed to know what it was as he got excited. Then he stepped back before getting excited again. Whatever the mirror did was something that might actually help them in some way. He got up and came over to Elena as he looked at the mirror.

"Is this what I think this is? A looking back glass?" asked Mateo as his voice got higher at the words looking back glass.

Elena shared a look with Naomi who just giggled a little. Gabe was only confused as he tried to piece together what it might do.

"Yep," said Sonia. "One of the few gifts that Maelona and Isolde ever really gave to me." She paused as Elena looked surprised. "Long story. Anyway, yes it's a looking back glass. It's a magic mirror that shows those who use it events in the past when they happened just as they happened. You can also enter it and see all the small details. Here, pick something that you want to see. Then say it in the simplest of ways. If you want to go in use the words intavo reflecto."

Elena looked a little skeptical as she looked at Naomi before deciding on something.

"I want to see when papi proposed to mami," said Elena not thinking that she would be able to see it. Then the mirror lite up as she peered at it. Shocked she gasped as she saw it playing like it out like moving pictures.

 _"Well, two years is a long time for me. 730 days to be exact and I- Well I really like you," he said pulling out his box from behind his father's throne. "I got this for you."_

 _Her brown eyes grew wide as she looked at him and then at the box. She never got him anything so far except for his birthdays and Navidad. Their three-year anniversary wasn't for another six months. "What's this for?"_

 _"Well I saw it in our treasury and thought of you," he said as she giggled loving the attention and flirting. He loved the way that he made her laugh. The way she looked at him like he is something special to her. Anxious he bounced on his heels for a bit. "Well, open it."_

 _Lucia unwrapped the pretty wrapping and pocketed the ribbon. He knew that she liked to collect the ribbons off of the presents that he gave her. Every once in a while he'd give her a random gift. That was when she saw the necklace. Oh that looked beautiful with a chain and the red pendant seemed to sparkle. Her mouth slightly a gap she looked at him surprised._

 _"It's called the amulet of Avalor we've had it for nearly a thousand years," he said taking it out of the box. She touched it as he locked the chain just against the back of her neck. It felt cool against her skin as he sat at the top of the swell of her breast. She turned and faced him a beautiful wide smile across her face._

 _"This is beautiful Raul, thank you," she said nearly breathless. She threw her arms around him as he hugged back. She started to cry a little at the gorgeous and ancient relic, was it really for her? Lucia wasn't going to take this off as she grasped the amulet._

 _Raul looked happy that she was thrilled by the gift. "Well comes with a question," he said as she felt her heart beat against her chest. Nothing like this came without a price of some kind. He nodded at his guard to leave the room as she felt the blood pounding in her head. He wasn't… Was he? She was only 17. Could she really? Lucia stood there a little shocked at the idea._

 _Raul looked at her intently before gesturing for her to sit on his father's throne. Still a recovering from what he could be saying, she sat. Lucia felt the comfortable throne against her now. "I wanted to ask your dad before I asked but I wanted to know your feelings first. Will you marry me, Lucia Agnese Flores?" he asked getting on her level. Lucia covered her face with her hands as she then meet him right away._

 _"Yes! I Lucia Agnese Flores accept. I would love to marry you," she said throwing her arms around him kissing him._

Elena looked at the mirror as Sonia looked proud of herself to show it to her. Part of her wanted to hug Sonia as this would really help them in the long run. Although she wondered that if she had this, Elena would keep watching parts of her past over and over. Elena had moved on from that but it was memories that would keep her coming back.

"Let's try it," said Gabe getting eager as he had watched what she had seen as well.

"Keep in mind we can't see recent events," she warned as Elena paused. Hmm, what exactly was recent? Could they even see their hide out this way? She watched as Sonia wanted to see how they found the brooch.

Everyone leaned in to see them in some ruins on Avalor's western coast. The girl had pulled out the brooch from inside a carved-out stone. Sonia then asked the mirror to show them where they got the earrings. It had switched to a scene of a young boy being put to bed and an older woman giving him the earrings. Looks like someone had it already and given to him. Thing is who is the woman and how did she get it? There was just so many questions.

Then Elena noticed that it was really hazy as opposed to the strong clear image of her parents. Then it just stopped in the middle of the session it was in.

"Since we don't know them as well, everything will be hazy and hard to make out. The more questions we have it's likely we're not going to get as much answers," said Sonia. "Mateo told me about the tiara being in a place called mystic. I think it's Mystic Hall which is a magic school in Brazendell."

"Yes," said Elena as she got interested finding another so soon. Plus, the fact that they could possibly beat the other group there didn't seem like much of an issue. "We can go now, that is if you want."

Sonia looked a bit surprised at that before clearing her throat. "Well I have an interview to be the new spell casting teacher. If you want you can come with me and ask around about it," she said. Everyone around her just started nodding as she flushed happy to be of help. "I'll have to find something to change into for the interview but then we can go."

"I'll help you find something," said Elena taking her off toward her room.

About an hour later everyone was gathered together ready to go off in a carriage toward Mystic. Wherever that might be. Elena had found Sonia a pretty indigo gown that would hopefully get her the job. She had said that she wanted to teach but she didn't know about the interview. Sonia hadn't even told her parents about the interview as they would want to go with her. At least if Elena and her friends went to do something else rather then sit outside the door.

"I'm going to magic school, a real magic school," said Mateo as he kept fixing his vest and kept brushing over his red robe. They were his grandfathers as he tried to make them look nice. Then again, maybe he shouldn't be wearing those. Don't want to look too over dressed and he certainly didn't want to ruin them. Especially if he needed them for a party at the castle. So he took them off again as he adjusted his sweater vest again. Then he put it back on as he took it off again. Was it too much?

"So how do we get there?" asked Gabe. "I could get the horses prepared."

Sonia just shook her head and waved a hand in his direction. "No, no it's just easier to walk right onto the grounds." She turned to look at Elena that looked just as confused as Gabe did a hoot came from the little bujito. In fact, everyone looked confused about that. Just walk onto the grounds. "Do you have a room that has a fireplace, wardrobe, or just a room you don't use?" she asked looking at Elena as she took a look at the palace before showing them inside.

They walked down the hall nearest to them and Elena opened the door for her to step into. "By the way where is Esteban?" she asked pulling her wand out of the pocket on the inside of the robe she was wearing.

"I think that he might have to be a part of other missions," said Elena looking at her as Sonia scavenged the room looking for a good place to cast her spell. All of them looked at each other before deciding that the fire place was the best place to do it.

Using her wand everyone watched as she said a spell that he couldn't really hear. Is this how they were going to get to the school? Oh my gosh, he could easily get there if it was just any old place and he knew the spell. If only he had caught the spell that she had said under her breath. He took a breath as the back of the fireplace seemed to open for them in a swirl of white shimmering light. Just looking through he could make out part of the jungle. She looked at all of them expectantly as Gabe went in first, then Naomi, Elena, him, and then Sonia at the rear. As the last person stepped through the portal disappeared.

Mateo felt his jaw drop as he turned and looked at a large stone building in front of them. It looked like a temple. A big temple that was dedicated to the Maruvian's gods as Mateo stepped forward. This was amazing he thought looking around at the grounds. Despite entering from the jungle the grass around the school was neatly cut and there were several other stone structures around the main building. To the far end he could see a sports field set up for some out of door games. Maybe the kind he was good at, he thought drily.

Behind him he saw Gabe and Elena look stunned and his mother clearly impressed. Sonia stopped as a woman in a bright green robe walked over to them a smile on her face. "Sonia Maclay correct?" she asked then looked at everyone else who came with her.

"And guests," said Sonia flushing but brightly. "This is my friends Naomi, Mateo, Gabe, and Queen Elena. They wanted to see the school too. This is the headmistress Violeta De la Cruz." At this she smiled at them and shook each other their heads.

"Welcome! Welcome!" said the lady warmly as her robes swished around her ankles. She bowed to Elena as she curtsied back. Mateo wanted to know more about this and wondered if he could get out of normal school.

Sonia stood up straight as she addressed the headmistress. "I hope you don't mind that I brought them. Mateo here is the royal wizard in the avalorean court. Since-"

The headmistress only gave him a sympathetic look as he looked at the woman. Her grey hair streaked with white and her green eyes piercing as she looked at him. She looked rather friendly at least. "Shuriki? You were stuck trying to practice magic undetected?" At this Mateo looked surprised that she had known that as he nodded. Maybe there were some others that he might know? That would have been impossible though since any magic users in Avalor, well… They started to walk along to the big building on the far end of the grassy area.

"We tried to get a few magic users out of Avalor when she took over. Shuriki executed many of them with some giving up on the practice, went into hiding, or fled all together. I'm also sorry to hear about your grandfather. Alacazar never formally trained here but he did give a guest lecture here and there. He always insisted that independent study really broadens the mind. You look a lot like him my dear, he was quite a looker and a great sorcerer to boot!" She laughed and snapped her fingers up in the air as Mateo felt his face go red at being called attractive. Senora De La Cruz took his hand and patted the top of it. "Well, you are welcome any time."

Then she turned to Sonia giving her a look up and down as the glasses slide down her nose. "Now let me get a tour started with your friends and we can do our interview."

Sonia tucked her wand away and pulled out a tamborita just in case. Hmm, Mateo didn't realize that she knew how to use that. Although seeing as the school was near Avalor and other countries that used them, it made sense for her to not use a wand. A man this time stepped forward eager to show them the school.

Sonia went off to her interview as the man looked at them, ready to give a tour. The man had dark hair sticking up and striking green eyes behind square glasses as he gave them all a once over. "Welcome, I am professor Waltham," he said, "And I teach potions."

Mateo opened his mouth to ask a question as Naomi nudged him to be quiet. "The school has been here forever. It accommodates all magic users from across the continent. Our sister school, Hexley Hall, is located on the other continent," said professor Waltham as they continued along the building taking in everything that they passed.

Elena waited for an opening as wanted to ask about the tiara. Granted a potions professor couldn't possibly answer something about an old tiara, would he? Finally, toward the end of the tour did she finally get the chance.

"Professor, would you know anything about an ancient tiara? It would be Maruvian in origin" asked Elena curious to know what he might know. Hopefully this was the correct place that they would have the tiara. Otherwise there was another place called mystic that would have it.

The older man paused as he stepped ahead. A couple of students came out of a classroom saw him and ran into the other direction. Either he was a strict teacher that would yell at them or something was off. Elena heard of Grimtrix from Hexley Hall coming out as evil. Sonia had explained on her first night that's why she had to leave, he was teaching some students dark magic. Hopefully, hopefully, this wasn't the case with the potions teacher.

The potions professor hesitated a bit before nodding. He took Elena, Naomi, Gabe, and Mateo to another separate hall. It was painted a bright green color and sparsely decorated a bit before taking them to the end where there was an office. Elena looked at him before peering in and saw Sonia in the middle of her interview. This was just another way into the headmistress's office.

Professor Waltham gestured as Elena noticed a bust in the corner of the room. On the head was a tiara that Elena could see there it was. From the angle she could see it was silver with a gem in the middle. There was probably some details that she could see more up close. Great, they just had to wait for Sonia to get out of her interview. Then they could ask about borrowing it this afternoon.

 _Crash._

Something broke behind them as they went off trying to find where it came from. The halls were a maze it seemed as they lost their guide along the way. Since he was in the back Gabe went and reached there first followed quickly by the others. In the main hallway stood a woman with dark hair in multiple braids. She had a tamborita in her hands as she was squaring off with what looked like a teacher.

"This is new," said Elena as she saw it.

"So what exactly is going on?" asked Naomi to one of the kids nearby.

"Paula's mother came to the school," said a male student with laugh. "Apparently her mother came to raise some hell about her grades. Now she's fighting off two of the teachers at once."

Elena shared a look with Naomi as they made their way to the front of the crowd. Sure enough a teacher and Professor Waltham was fighting the woman off with great speed and accuracy. It wasn't exactly clear who was winning though. Part of her wanted to go in there and break up the fight before it got really bad. However, Elena did forget her scepter not thinking she'd use it.

Behind her, several students were either cheering on the parent or the teachers. At least nobody was getting hurt being near the crossfire though. She looked around before seeing a girl sitting next to a rather large grandfather clock. Her knees were drawn to her chest and her head resting on her knees. Naomi looked in the same direction before nodding at Elena to go and help her.

She pushed her way through the crowd before getting closer to her. Elena got on her knees and put her hand on the girl's shoulder. She looked up at her looking confused. "I'm sorry!" she said not even asking who she was or anything. "I didn't think my mother would do this."

Ahh so this was Paula as Elena bit her bottom lip. The young girl had to be around twelve or thirteen which probably made this harder on her.

"Why is she doing this?" asked Elena concerned wondering if something was wrong at home. Nobody just randomly started to attack teachers for no reason. Or come to school in such a public way.

"I just started a new level and everything this year is so much harder. Midterms came out and I was getting a bad grade in every class. Today she just stormed in demanding to talk to my teachers. Next thing I know she starts a duel with the spellcasting teacher that's going to retire. Then the potions professor got involved."

She put her head back on her knees refusing to look at her. Elena tried to think of something to say to her that might help.

"Paula, I heard your mom was going to try to break into the headmistress's office," said a girl nearby. "She was trying to go after the tiara on the bust of the first principal for you."

Elena shared a look with Gabe who was nearby to her. That tiara? The one that they came here to see if they could get? Gabe had thrown himself on top of her before she could react a spell hit the wall just above them. Holy crap, this lady was crazy as a burn mark was above her head.

"Thanks Gabe,' she said as he pulled her into a nearby hall as Elena took Paula by her hands.

Finally, a spell was lodged at one of the teacher's feet knocking her down and bowling Professor Waltham. Like dominos they fell onto the ground toppling each other. The woman darted off down another hall. Elena quickly followed hoping that she didn't get to that tiara.

Behind her Gabe followed and from the corner of her eye so did Paula. Soon they came to a fork in the hallways as Elena tried to figure out which way she went.

"What's so special about this tiara?" asked Gabe to Paula trying to get some insight. "Why would your mother want to give it you?"

"Because of it's magical properties. Whoever wears it gives you the power of intuition, you can pick up and understand anything you learn a lot easier. She wants to give it to me to be smarter," said Paula. "She thinks that I'm a disappointment and I'm the reason why my dad left."

Elena and Gabe shared a look together as at least she had a reason to be this way and it wasn't just grades. She as just taking her stress to a whole new level. And she wasn't part of a treasure hunting group. Understanding that they raced off to find the headmistress and Sonia hoping that they got there in time. She also couldn't help but wonder if either of them heard the commotion that was about a couple of hallways down. Then again, they probably were in a sound proof room to block out the sounds of the students.

"Elena! Gabe!" called a voice from behind him as she turned to see Mateo. He finally caught up to them a little out of breath. Then he looked at Paula a little confused. "Who's this?"

"Paula," said the girl. "Follow me if you want to get to the headmistress's office."

The three of them followed her hoping that Naomi was okay as they got farther away from her. The four finally reached outside of the door. It looked like they had beat her mother there. Before they could knock there was screams from the other side.

Before Mateo could blast the door down Gabe had rammed his shoulder against the door as it fell inside. They peered in to see Violeta unconscious on the floor and Sonia desperately kicking at her but being held up in the air by the collar of her dress. In her other hand was the tiara. Elena put her hand on the door, but it had creaked.

The slightest of noise caught the woman's attention as she turned and tossed Sonia in their general direction.

"Mateo put your arms out," said Gabe who was behind her and Mateo. Instinctively Mateo followed his instruction and caught Sonia who looked dizzy. Elena helped her stand as Mateo shot a spell out at her. Whatever he didn't work before trying another.

"Here," said Sonia as she found her footing next to him. Elena watched as Mateo learned a spell from her before sending it at her. Sonia went to wake up Violeta from being knocked out as he did it.

Gabe covered Paula's eyes as the others watched as she went unconscious as well.

"That is awesome," said Mateo a bit breathless as he went and picked up the tiara as he handed it to Elena to hold. It was pretty as the gold band didn't even make a full circle, a sapphire in the middle, and intricate designs on the side. And it was in pristine condition.

The headmistress woke up as she looked at the four of them. Behind them she heard running to find Naomi had followed them. It was quiet as nobody said anything as Violeta adjusted herself to stand up tall as she looked at all of them.

"Your classes are back in session," said Naomi. "I made sure they got there okay."

"Thank you young lady," she said before turning back to Mateo, Gabe, Elena, and Paula a slight smile on her face. "Now, Paula please see the nurse just in case." The young girl nodded before turning to leave, but not before hugging Elena and Gabe. Elena squeezed her back as a good luck to whatever happens next. "Queen Elena and Gabe, thank you for being with her. Mateo thank you for helping with Violeta. And Miss Maclay, congratulations you got the job, that dig sounded very exciting."

If Elena had to guess this wasn't first time that she had to deal with irate parents. However, this was probably the first parent to be successful at what she had done. The woman in front of her was crisp and pretended like nothing happened. She was professional at least and didn't seem to take the attack personally.

"Thank you miss," said Sonia if a bit faintly.

Violeta paused as she looked at the tiara in Elena's hands. Elena handed it over to her knowing that she didn't have permission to take it. "If you want you can keep it. I understand that it is Avaloran made, it might be of use to you."

Elena grinned a little as that was simple, yet she nearly got killed in a crossfire. Violeta smiled at them before sitting down at her desk to sort through paperwork. They all turned to leave to go back out into the woods. She looked at Sonia before curiously asking, "so what's on your resume?"

"I'll show you later," she said before summoning the door to get them home.

At least they had one more artifact.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Authors Note: Well finally managed to get this story updated. There's two more parts to this arc so enjoy!**  
_

* * *

 _Elena could only watch in horror as the guards were holding them down. Them being Naomi, Gabe, Isabel, and herself. Behind them was the doors to the gardens to find black rose bushes against the red sky. In front of the quartet was the rest of her family and magical friend lined up to be executed._

 _"NO!" she could hear all three of them yell as Mateo was struck first. Her first victim of the remaining others. Shuriki eyed her next target as Elena was panting as she realized that her friend was gone. She had just killed Mateo as Elena struggled to go up and strangle her. She felt her knees go weak as she struggled against the guards._

 _"Then the person who betrayed me," she snapped staring at Esteban with a look of pure hatred. Not even taking a second guess, Shuriki wielded Mateo's tamborita to kill Esteban. Elena was shaking from where she was being held trying to get them off her. Not Esteban, they were once so close to each other. She could only watch in horror as she fell a little as he seemed to be strangled on nothing but pure air. His breath short as his face turned purple and body went limp._

 _Then she turned to look at Luisa and Francisco, Elena trying so hard to fight off the men. Tears were staining her cheeks as she was panting. Next to her Isabel was shaking as she tried to fight off the guards holding her down. Elena struggled as there was another set of hands keeping her there._

 _"You two lived past your prime," she said raising Mateo's magical device and striking Luisa and Francisco in one terrifying blow. She felt her knees hit the ground this time. Instead of a silent spell, she could see their heads roll on the ground._

 _That was when Elena let out a terrifying wail that could have shattered glass. She was shaking and now she could hear her own pain and tears. She felt that fire in her start to die and her broken body just dropped._

 _Shurki looked at Mateo's tamborita with a final glimpse as she gave it to a guard to tear in half. She pulled her new wand out of her dress pocket as she turned to them. "As for you four, you have a purpose," she said with that satisfactory look on her face._

Elena sat up panting as she let out a startled screech as she landed on the floor in her room. Light flooded her room before the door shut again and Gabe was picking her up. He must have heard her reacting to the nightmare. She looked over at him knowing that Shuriki was gone. Her family still right down the hall.

"Elena are you okay?" he asked gently brushing her hair behind her ear.

Elena just found herself shaking a bit from the nightmare. It just seemed so real as she tried to straighten herself out. Nodding she just looked up at him. "Yea," she said panting a little.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" he pressed unsure if she'd be willing. More often than not she would tell him but there was always a first time.

Elena swallowed back her words. She wasn't going to tell him exactly what happened in that. Especially so much that she felt elements of it were missing. Elena thought about it for a minute before wondering what he would say. "Dead everyone was dead," she said as she felt the tears on her face for the first time today.

Elena shook her head as Gabe just hugged her and smoothed out her hair some. Elena had found herself shaking a little as if she could feel that pain. The coldness that the dream Avalor seemed to possess. Shaking her head, Elena just gave him her best smile before pulling away.

"Doesn't matter today I have that meeting with Dona Paloma and Esteban is coming. I wish that Naomi could be there for it," said Elena getting up out of the bed remembering her friend had plans for a while now. "We can talk about it tonight." Gabe watched her uncertain before nodding and waiting outside of the door. Elena threw on her dress and got ready to leave for the day.

 _Searching for artifacts were put a bit on hold for a bit as Elena had to deal with her duties as a queen for a while. Which was fine for them as Mateo and Sonia searched and searched for clues. Naomi and Gabe stuck close to Elena as her guard and personal advisor in each of her meetings. At least on days while they were there._

Together she met Gabe outside the door as he escorted her to breakfast. It was rather uneventful as everyone went through what they were going to do today. When Elena got back from breakfast she had to attend a meeting with Dona and two other city leaders with Esteban. It was a rather important meeting that she couldn't miss today. Otherwise, a few things might not fit exactly well together as she had hoped. When that was all said and done Elena grabbed her bag and went out to find Gabe ready with a cart.

Smiling up at him Elena sat next to Esteban who was already waiting for them.

She looked up and saw Dona's shop as Gabe helped her down. This was perfect as she was here early and she could see the others coming. Esteban was here of course. Dona Hortensia Paloma as magister of the trading guild, Don Emest Salazar as the mayor, and then the developer Aida Olvera. They were going to be building some new parks and other monuments around the city. Elena really didn't know why Dona was here but each to their own.

"Emest, it's so good to see you," said Elena as she shook his hand.

The carriage behind him pulled up as Dona Olvera got out. "It's nice to see you as well Aida," she said welcoming them.

Dona Paloma's assistant opened the door for them as they got to work. Gabe stood by the door as he kept his guard up.

"Now let's start this meeting properly," said Elena as she sat on the right side of the table. One of Dona's workers set them out a lite snack and some tea cups. Everyone politely took a sip as Elena looked at her notes. "Now the first thing we need to discuss is what we are going to do with the extra land we can build on."

Aida laid out the plans as Emest and Esteban looked over the blue prints. That included another playground, two fountains, and then enough room to build a community center of some sort or really any building. Elena pulled out her plans from her bag as she compared to what she had.

"We also plan on naming this park after you Elena," said Don Salazar with a small smile. The usually stern man was pretty excited to be making the city flourish.

"Can I offer you more tea?" said Dona Paloma as she stepped between them. Elena restrained rolling her eyes as she kept her cup out for her to fill.

Dona Paloma looked at the two of them with a smile on her face. "Now did you consider that extra building space to be an animal clinic of some kind?"

That was a good idea as Elena originally wanted a community center. "That's a great idea Dona Paloma," she said knowing that she loved animals. Probably because she grew up on a ranch. She honestly liked that better than a community center since they kind of had one already.

"We could also make it a hostel of some sort," said Esteban knowing that the land was a little out of the way.

"I rather liked Elena's idea of a community center myself," said Aida as Elena started to get excited.

Her head started to spin with all the ways that they could do with that. There was so many she took a step back and took a breath. That was until she could actually feel the room start to spin a little as she heard what sounded like clanking.

"Princess Elena are you okay?" asked Emest as Elena put her hands on her head.

She nodded as Esteban came over to help her back into her seat. "I'm fine just some more tea would be great."

The assistant poured her some more as she took a sip. Everything was fine as everyone was trying to decide what to do about the land. Elena was agreeing with Dona Paloma for the animal shelter. Esteban still wanted to use his hostel idea. Aida for the community center. This was supposed to be for the city she thought until Elena heard it again.

"Do you hear that? It sounds like clanking," said Elena as everyone grew quiet.

"I don't hear anything," said Esteban.

That was when Gabe stepped forward as he cleared his throat. "I can check the perimeter if you like," he volunteered. Esteban nodded as Elena could swear she heard the clanking again. It seemed as if the air had become thicker as they waited for Gabe to come back.

After about ten minutes Elena saw the face of her royal guard. "There is nothing out there Princess," said Gabe as he looked confused. "No clanging or clanking or anything."

"Oh, thanks Gabe," she said wondering what was going on. Maybe she was just hearing things. Ignoring the fact that she could still hear it, the meeting went on.

She put her hand on her head as she felt herself start to become woozy. Then she started to see a little spots dancing over her head. What was going on as she tried to blink back the feeling. Keeping herself steady on her chair Elena froze before collapsing. Then it was dark as she heard the scrapes of chairs and footsteps.

 _The scene had turned from that moment to a darkened castle._

 _It was dark since the country had been invaded. Queen Shuriki stood at the foot of the bed in a bedroom. In it lay Elena with shackles around her wrists to the bed as the clanging and clanking continued. She struggled against the soft bed and the metal bedframe as she just kicked at the shadow. Her scantily clothed figure seemed to slide down. What was going to happen to her? And where was Isa? Naomi? Gabe? Not all of her friends and sister were dead. She tried to hold back tears as she just wanted to kill Shuriki._

 _"Oh Elena, just calm down you're going to be doing your duty to your country anyway," said Shuriki with a smirk. She moved out of the doorway as Gabe walked in as if he was in a trance. His eyes blank and shoulders slouched. Elena looked at him struggling against the metal. Why was Gabe here and what did she do to him?_

 _"What are you talking about? Where's my sister? And what did you do to Gabe?" demanded Elena trying hard to kick at her. Shuriki laughed as she kicked the air mocking her. She glanced at Gabe who just seemed to be standing there and staring into nothing. This was really freaking her out as the air seemed to get hotter. There was nothing in this room. No windows and nothing but a pillow with a sheet on a bed. The only thing remotely soothing was the black rose petals that fell from some nearby rose bushes._

 _Shuriki stepped forward and put her hand on Gabe's shoulder. "He's a handsome one, isn't he? Nearly took him for myself but decided it's much sweeter to go about it this way."_

 _"Wha… what?" At this she was just confused wondering why Gabe was all of a sudden important._

 _"Oh darling," she drawled as she motioned for her wand to make Gabe go. "You see I'm not going to live forever. You two are going to be making me an heir." Hearing this made Elena's eyes go wide as her cheeks turned pink with embarrassment and rage. "And what a better way to keep the kingdom in check. Who is going to want to overthrow the true queen's child?"_

 _Elena struggled as she saw the flesh of her guard. That made her stop struggling as she stared at his chest not realizing the muscles he had. Then the thought of her child being raised by Shuriki snapped her out of that feeling rising to her cheeks. Gabe had tackled her lips as Elena struggled to get away from him. Shuriki only stood near the corner of the room with a small evil smirk on her face._

 _His hands slipped off her remaining nightgown as she felt that fire run across her. A groan of slight pain escaped as she felt the pain of her innocence and being used by a friend._

Gasping, Elena sat up right as she saw that she was back at the castle. What just happened? What was that? Elena saw her family watching her as Luisa put her hands on her shoulder. She saw Isabel right next to her as she held her hand. Naomi and Mateo were at the foot of the bed. Francisco right next to his wife. Gabe was right behind Isabel as she flushed a little knowing what happened in that last, whatever she wanted to call it.

"You fainted at the meeting and we canceled it," said Esteban. "Elena are you feeling okay? If you were sick I would have gone in your place."

Elena shook her head as if that was a delayed reaction. What exactly happened to her? She felt fine this morning. She ate a good breakfast and nothing unusual happened. Now all of a sudden she was dropping and having strange flashes when she blacked out. It was like she was being possessed or something.

"I'm fine," she said as she felt her legs go stiff as if she lost all feeling in them.

"Elena the doctor can't find out what's wrong," said Luisa as she put a hand on her chest.

Then her wooziness came back as she tried to hold back the feeling of her puking.

The door opened again with the doctor and her friend Sonia. The brunette looked at all of them confused and then Elena propped up in the bed. She had a puzzled look on her face as she saw all of them. She must have been sick or something.

Elena looked around as she could see the room spin a little. She could see people flash through her head as she found the darkness enveloping around her again for a brief second.

Sonia stepped forward and looked at her closely before stepping back. "Elena what are some of your symptoms?" she pressed as she saw that strange look in her eyes.

Elena closed her eyes before pressing her head against the cloth Isabel was holding. "Dizzy, passing out, paralyzed feeling in my legs, and I don't know just yet," she said as Sonia had a distant look on her face.

"And your skin is turning white," she said seeing her grow paler and paler. "Elena are you feeling like time is moving slow or hallucinations?"

Elena thought back to the meeting and thought it was moving slow. She told Sonia what she was feeling before she paused and looked at her. Oh gosh, did Sonia know what this was? Feeling her eyes go heavy, she closed them before another flash came to her.

 _Then the scene shifted._

 _"Gardens," she said gesturing for Gabe to follow her. Together the two made it to what looked like roses blooming black in color. Elena looked over at him feeling a bit broken. She's felt that way since her castle had been invaded and half of her family dead. It never fully went away even what felt like months when it was only weeks. They took a seat at the stone bench as the night seemed to make the flowers bloom around them rather than the sun._

 _"The black petal roses, they say that they have healing properties and can heal everything." That was something that she had picked up from Mateo's magic books. Together she and Gabe held hands as it was quiet between the two of them. The stars coming out as the sky was purple turning black. They were still in view of the guards watching them to make sure they didn't run. That didn't seem to matter to her as Elena could feel her feet drag from place to place. Elena put a hand on her heart. "I don't think they can heal a broken heart…"_

 _"Elena," started Gabe. This isn't what he wanted to hear as he sat there. They were going to have to make plans if they wanted to defeat Shuriki. "We can fight this and still win…" His voice trailed off noting that the guards weren't really paying any attention to them._

 _"I don't have any fight left in me. My family is dead except Isabel and me. Isa is used as a slave to Shuriki. Naomi was sold off and to Julio of all people. Mateo is dead. Then you and I are just used as her puppets to do her dirty work."_

 _"We can fix it…"_

 _"How? Somehow I doubt there is something that can fix this."_

 _"Elena…"_

 _"Gabe, we're here at this spot, our spot, for a reason. I'm not fighting against her but to give you the news. I'm pregnant."_

 _It was black as the world seemed to go dark. Then it was light again as she found herself sitting in the kitchen next to Isabel. The brunette had a shackle on her leg as nothing but dirty dishes piled up around them as the smell was making her nauseous. It didn't help that she looked physically pregnant and big at that._

 _Poison was her first thought as she wanted to kill Shuriki. "You think this will work Isa?" asked Elena as she looked at the glass full of a purple liquid._

 _"It has to," said Isabel just above a whisper. They glanced at the guards that were at the exits and listening to them very carefully. How exactly were they going to give this to her? They had to think of some kind of plan. Elena had to kill her some way especially after the baby was born otherwise she was going to be dead._

 _Elena quickly shoved it inside her dress. She was lucky that her dress was loose and could fit something small in it. Hopefully nobody would be frisking her, although the likelihood of that happening would be zero. Since Shuriki seemed to care less and less about her. In fact Shuriki was taking great pleasure in watching her suffer._

 _She leaned in and hugged her sister as she didn't know how she would do this. Gabe had stopped being controlled not too long after announcing his pregnancy. She had yet to see Naomi today but she wouldn't know when it would be. There could still be ways after being banned._

 _Isabel squeezed her back as she could only be thankfully her sister was still alive. She could be like the rest of her family. Isabel put a hand on Elena's stomach wonder what the future would be like for the baby._

 _"Isa I love you and nothing is going to change that, please stay strong," she said as the door opened behind her._

 _One of the guards came in and grabbed her arm to go up to dinner._

 _"Is there any way I can see her again," she asked looking over at the heavily armored guards. Then cast a look back at her sister dressed in rags. They had at least two swords and probably more on them. Attacking would be useless._

 _The guards just shared a look with each other before rolling their eyes. "If we do will you stop asking?" he asked keeping a firm grip on her arm. The guard knocked over a pot of black roses that were near the door set up by the maids to keep things kind of normal._

With this Elena sat up quickly as Isa grabbed her arm. Luisa patting her head as everyone turned to look at Sonia.

The new girl just sighed as she looked at the doctor and Mateo. "You won't find it in a medical book or even a magical book. It's in the history books known as a blood malediction. It effects royal bloodlines so that's why Naomi, Gabe, and everyone else isn't being affected. I had it when I was really little," said Sonia, as looking at Elena as Isabel saw that she might be recognizing it from her own childhood.

Everyone just looked at Elena in shock that she would have caught this. At least it wasn't contagious as Isabel shared a look with her sister. Does that mean that she could get it? That couldn't happen, Elena wouldn't let her sister get this.

Isabel looked at her abuelos who seemed to read her mind at this. "Mateo, Sonia is this deadly?"

Then on baited breath to her horror Sonia replied, "Yes." Then she just looked at all of them who just paused. "It's curable though. I mean there is a potion that can be made. Some of the ingredients are really hard to get. It's not something neither of us all have."

Everyone around her looked just as horrified as Isabel did.

"I'm going to help," said Isabel as she felt the eyes on her. "If you can make it I'll gather all the ingredients."

Everyone looked at Mateo who just looked like he was thinking about it. "Well I think I have everything that it takes to make it. The only problem is I think I'm missing an ingredient."

"Rose petals," said Elena as she stirred. Isabel rushed over to her to make sure that she was okay and shouldn't try to get up. Luisa on the other side of Elena. "The ingredient, the main one, that makes the pain go away. It's black rose petals. I could see it helping me, like another me."

Another her? Maybe Elena was seeing like the future version of her.

Everyone turned to look at Sonia as she just looked stunned. Mateo pulled out his tamborita as he summoned a book from somewhere. This would have been cool if Elena wasn't dying. Mateo clicked off a list in his mind as he went down the list. Maybe they really did have everything.

"Well I was right I do have most of this list. I'm just missing one vital ingredient. Elena is right though. It is petals from a black rose, that blooms naturally under the light of the full moon."

Okay that was different, thought Isabel, as she tried to figure out a way to see how this works. She looked at her sister who went back to resting her eyes.

"Where do black roses grow?" asked Isabel with the feeling of fear and dread wash over her. It had to be in some far-off kingdom or some kind of place like the island of Santalos. It was going to be impossible to get to. She had to make herself go and save her sister from dying. Elena was going to be a great queen and she wasn't going to let this be her undoing.

Mateo cleared his throat as he looked at the younger girl with a pensive look on his face. Then she just sighed seeing the determination in her eyes. "Actually, I know of a place where they grow anywhere," he said before hesitating. Everyone was looking at her now desperate for more. "In another realm, there's a proper name for it but I've known it as a dark realm."

"There are tons of realms," confirmed Sonia looking at everyone. "For example, ours is called Ever Realm. Then there is a nightmare realm, a prime realm, and a natural realm."

The other her, that's what Elena was mentioning before she rested again. It wasn't the future her getting healed it was the other version of her getting healed probably with the same ingredient making her stronger or something. That also seemed to mean that her darker half was connecting with this Elena. Seeing what the other one was going through wasn't a good thought.

She really didn't exactly like the idea of a dark realm. With the pounding in her ears the teen nodded.

"Why does she have to go get it? Couldn't you summon the rose?" stubbornly asked Esteban looking at the wizards as Isabel wanted to know that too. She would go though. She would go and get the final ingredient to save Elena.

Before she could answer that one, Mateo looked up at them from the book. She caught sight of the title, Advanced Medical Potions, as she swallowed hard. It couldn't be too difficult to find something to heal Elena back to normal, would it? Keeping herself from panicking Isabel looked back at Sonia and Mateo.

"I want to go," she croaked looking at her family as she touched her sister's cheek. "I have to save Elena."

"And I'm going with you," said Naomi as she looked at Elena with a sad smile. "She's my best friend and I'm not going to sit here and let her die."

Isabel smiled gratefully at the blond as they were going on an adventure together. It would have been exciting in any other circumstance, but this was how it was going to be done.

Before any more could be decided, Esteban seemed to be making those decisions now. "Naomi and Isabel will have to go to the realm. Gabriel, you watch over Elena and help her fight it. Sonia and Mateo will have to make the potion and gather the ingredients that they can. My abuelos and I will keep the country running," he said nodding at each person as he said their names.

Around her each person nodded back at their duty to help Elena. Isabel was just picturing that Elena was going to be better within the next twenty-four hours. They would be sneaking extra snacks and doing inventions or flying on jaquins. It wasn't going to last, she thought assuring herself. Looking at her sister one last time she nodded at Sonia to make the portal.

"One last thing," said the brunette looking at her and Naomi. "If anything happens to you Mateo is going to find you I'm sure of it."

Isabel nodded happily as she looked at Naomi who just shrugged at that one.

"Me?!" he said looking at her and Naomi with a shocked expression and then at Sonia.

She just smiled at their royal wizard. "Mateo, you have tons of practical experience probably more than I ever will. You should be the one to go and help them. You're the royal wizard."

Isabel walked up to him and took his hand confirming that he was the best person for the job. Then Naomi did too as she lightly punched his shoulder. They believed in him to be the best one to help them in magical situations. With that Sonia handed Isabel what reminded her of a zampona.

"This is a pibgorn," she said seriously. "If you blow into it either I will hear it and he'll come and get you. If you lose it, we're going to come get you in an hour anyway, that is if you want."

Isabel nodded as she took it from the brunette and slipped it around her neck. Then she looked at Naomi who nodded knowing where to get it from if she needed it. She gave one last look to her sleeping sister as she kissed her forehead. She was going to get better and Isabel was going to make sure of it.

"Sonia before we go, what is this chaos realm?" asked Naomi as Isabel never thought to ask about it either. "And how do you know how to summon its portal?"

At this the girl straightened her back a little. She wished that she thought of these questions but she wanted to save Elena. Isabel had to focus, saving Elena was important and that was her mantra for this mission but her curious nature was taking over. The brunette looked torn at this before she decided that it was okay for her to know.

"I'll give you a little overview," said Mateo who had more knowledge at this point.

Mateo talked on about how the chaos realm is somewhat the opposite of theirs as he found the proper book. So they might run into counterparts like a different version of her. Naomi paid attention as they all started to leave the room. Esteban and her abuelos were sorting out Elena's schedule between the three of them. Mateo had already left to open his workshop for the day.

She had followed Sonia and Naomi out of the room as Isabel looked back at her sister as she saw Gabe gently brush back some of Elena's hair. Then him kiss her cheek as she smiled sadly. She felt that pang in her heart hoping that Elena would make it through. Staring a little she smiled hoping that a miracle could happen.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: This story has officially gone on my once a month update list. This is for two reasons: a) it's easier to write the short vignettes that make up both Back to Back and Stolen Time and b) I am in summer classes to graduate on time. These are eight week classes which move very fast so it's easier to focus on something small rather then a big one (I focused on this before I worked on the next chapter of Stolen Time).

Also I know the tone really shifted in these two chapters since this was supposed to be a stand alone story with three chapters but now it was adjusted to fit here. The rest of the story should fit with the first couple of chapters now though.

* * *

Chaos realm could easily be called dark realm. Naomi could see why as there seemed to be a permanent shadow over the kingdom. The petals would be in the gardens and they seemed to an attic of some sort as her blue eyes gazed into the garden. So work their way down, seemed to be easy though, too easy. Naomi clutched the instrument remembering that they have back up. She didn't know who was in charge expect maybe it was this Elena, they could easily explain what was going on. Elena didn't really get a chance to explain what she had seen after all. She reached for the door as she looked down the hall.

"Those are Shuriki's guards," said Naomi in a hushed voice as she pulled herself back into the attic stairwell. She could remember the way they would check the docks every night. She shivered some as Isabel pushed the door open some to see. They had to get to the gardens and get back before Shuriki found them. Oh gosh, this was not a good idea as the chaos realm was ruled by a mad woman. Shuriki had taken over and they weren't safe here.

She and Isabel shared a look knowing that they couldn't turn back around and head down.

"We need a disguise," said Isabel as she looked around. "We'll stand out too much since I have a bright colored dress and you have blond hair."

"Good point," said Naomi as she was just tempted to make a run for the garden. Heck, she could try to scale down the side of the building without being caught. However, that seemed like a better idea and they likely wouldn't get caught so soon. Together the two of them started to search for something before settling on a scarf to cover Naomi's hair and some cloaks with pockets for the petals.

The two nodded at each other as they crept down the hall. Nobody else seemed to be around… Oh, they saw some more guards that Isabel didn't recognize as Naomi froze pulling her into a closet. Isabel was going to say something, but Naomi put a finger to her lips. The guards were saying something.

"It's happening today," said a guard. "She's going to have the baby, water broke."

Baby? Who was having a baby, thought Naomi. She really wished that Elena could relay that she was seeing to get to the conclusion of those rose petals. Now she was just left confused about what was happening.

"Shuriki will be happy," said a guard with a deeper voice. Before either girl could listen any farther in, the two were walking away. Naomi and Isabel shared a look unsure what was fully going on. All they knew at that very moment was that Shuriki was ruling Avalor.

Isabel stuck close to Naomi as the two of them started down the hall again. They had to get to the gardens and then get out. It wasn't going to be that hard, at least she hoped, as they walked past the first room. That was her bedroom as she peeked in, everything was the same it seemed except empty of most of her things. Naomi motioned for her to follow as they went down another hall.

They were getting closer and closer soon enough but stopped outside of a door. Guards were heading down from both directions as Naomi pulled Isabel into the room. Isabel had to cover Naomi's mouth as they gaped at what they saw. The room was plainly decorated but laying on the bed with her eyes closed was Elena. A very pregnant Elena.

"Go away,' she said her voice shaking as she mustered up her strength to see. "Naomi? Isabel? You came to help me get ou—ahh." She put a hand on her stomach as she turned to the side of the bed. So that was what the guards meant by water breaking. "Is the coast clear?"

"No there's Shuriki's guards everywhere," said Naomi. She shared a look with Isabel unable to process this part.

This Elena looked them over critically before backing away from them as best as she could. Her eyes wide as she looked from them to the door. Then to the window as she didn't know what to do at this point. "How do you have those nice clothes? Naomi how did you even get here?" Her voice had cracked as Naomi nodded at Isabel to tell the story as Naomi went to check the window.

Locked. Isabel was telling this Elena that they were from the Ever Realm and looking for the black roses. She went to the door and pressed her ear against it to hear something moving. The guards simply weren't leaving them. She went over to Elena and sat down next to her on the bed as she passed her a glass of water. There was a lot to take in at this point.

"That makes sense," said this Elena. "This morning before my water broke, I was having a dream about your Elena. I can't remember what happened in it but then this," she gestured to her body, "happened."

"But does that mean you're sick too or the baby are to connect to her?" asked Isabel her eyes wide.

This Elena hesitated unsure. "I… I don't know… You must get me out of here. Shuriki wants my baby, something about raising it to follow in her footsteps. I can get you to the garden and maybe you can take me and Gabe and the other version of you out of Avalor."

Now that was horrifying as that could only mean two Shuriki's one day. Not only that but the people couldn't revolt knowing that it was the true queen's child. That would leave some mixed feelings. Then Naomi backtracked her thoughts when she heard Gabe's name pulled up in this.

"Gab…" questioned Isabel but before that could happen the door opened.

Before either girl could look for a proper place to hide, the woman saw them both. She looked like a doctor since she had a bag with some medical equipment. "Guards!"

Isabel and Naomi shared a look before running past her. Hopefully at this point they weren't going to catch up with them. Being quick both girls went off in a different direction. At least one of them could have escaped to somewhere.

Naomi felt her arms being pulled behind her but Isabel was nowhere in site. Thankfully Isabel knew this castle better then anyone and likely found a secret passage. The castle had several of them that Shuriki might not know about. Fighting against the guards holding her Naomi found herself being pulled to the dungeons. Part of her was glad that they weren't taking her to Shuriki. They probably thought she and Isabel were just their alternate selves, especially since they covered their clothes.

They continued to take to farther down as one opened a cell. Without a thought the guards holding her pushed her into it before locking it behind them. They hung a key up on the far wall as they went back out again. Not even a second glance as Naomi took in her surroundings. She looked around to see several people in surrounding cells. The people in the cells from her left and her right she couldn't really see. Across from her the cells were empty though.

She heard the footsteps of a guard coming toward her, probably to check on his new inmate. The guy twirled his keys before peering into the cell. Naomi caught his face as she groaned. How did Julio the guard get hired in this universe?!

"Naomi? I thought I left you at home with the kids-"

She had children in this world with Julio?! That was just sick and wrong on so many levels. Finally, she had to tell him the truth. "I'm not your Naomi. I'm from another realm, the ever realm, we came to get an ingredient for a potion."

Julio looked at her stunned as he didn't know what to make of this as she told him the entire story. What was worse, Naomi didn't know what had happened to Isabel in the fray. Neither of them were particularly great fighters. She could only remember Victor Delgado holding her back when they were looking for the scepter of night.

"Julio, can you let me out of here?"

"Let's wait for your Isabel first."

"Alright fine, you want to tell me what happened in this world where Shuriki was ruling?"

* * *

The secret passage was starting to widen a little as she could see the opening. Naomi was likely taken to the dungeons and that would be her next stop. Her first was to find her room to see if Shuriki didn't destroy everything.

Isabel turned her head to the side as she saw a rabbit, or at least, what looked like a rabbit. It seemed to glow like it was a spirit creature, like Zuzo. The rabbit looked at her before turning its back from her. She paused before running from where the rabbit stood. It couldn't be good if that was a spirit animal of some kind.

Then they stopped when Willow was there. She remembered the young girl that can summon spirit creatures. The details surrounding Fiero a bit fuzzy as Isabel could remember well enough as she wasn't a huge part of that story. She paused when a little girl with carrot colored hair trailed behind her. Isabel hoped that this Willow wasn't evil.

"Isabel!" said the girl before running over and hugged her. Her cloak opened some as she backed off.

"Willow, let me explain," she said before telling her exactly what happened and how she had gotten here. The little girl only looked at her with wide eyes as they neared closer to the opening. She pushed open part of the wall as her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room. They ended up in the royal treasury? This wasn't where this passage was supposed to lead...

"The passages must lead to different places in our world," said Willow.

Isabel paused as she had to agree with that. Then she glanced around the room wondering if the same traps were set up. That was when she saw it on her left side. Those were the Maruvian artifacts that Elena, Gabe, Naomi, and Mateo were looking for in their world, all of them it looked like as she got a good look at a brooch and hair comb. Except they were much duller in color and their gems removed.

Only thing was, there was only one of each, except for an ax. Instead there were two, one duller that matched the others. Then the other bright, like it should have been in their world…

"That ax," she whispered. "One of them belongs in our world but how did it get here?"

"Should I get it?" asked Willow. "I can cross this room without setting off the traps, I'm really light."

Isabel quirked an eyebrow but nodded. She watched as the girl was agile and her spirit friend helping her. This was so strange as she tried to piece together some kind of story. When that didn't work she thought of the next plan of action. Either get Naomi and then the petals from the garden or petals and then get Naomi. Then she really didn't know what to do about this world's Elena. Part of her ached to help both versions of her sister but unable to figure out how. Especially against Shuriki.

The young girl placed the ax in her hands as it was surprisingly light. However, the sharpness of the blade was still evident as she could make it out in the passage door.

"Do you think that Shuriki wants the artifacts from your world too does she?" asked Willow as her spirit rabbit stayed close. That would explain the treasure hunters in their world, they could be working for this Shuriki.

"I don't know," said Isabel as she didn't know which turn to make. From one end she could make out the pleading of her elder sister. The other end was quiet as it led right to the dungeons. She thought of her sister back in the Ever Realm as she looked at the passage going straight to the outside to the gardens. Isabel looked at Willow as she sighed. Who better to ask? "Do you think I should get the petals first and then Naomi? Or Naomi and then the petals?"

The little girl looked thoughtful as she had something in her mind. "Petals," she said. "The guards will be looking for you and they know you'll go looking for the other Naomi. Petals first, you don't have to worry about backtracking."

"That's fair," she said Isabel swallowing her guilt. In a way she was right, they'd be looking inside the castle before the outside. Together the two of them worked their way forward toward the garden. Together the two of them finally saw light. Thankfully as they opened the door it was easy to see the black rose petals.

Isabel gestured for the young girl to stay behind as she went to get the petals. She found a branch that didn't have a lot of thorns on it and slipped it into her clock pocket. For good measure she pulled another one. As she went back the way she came a set of guards were filing out of the main castle doors.

"Hey you!" called a guard before alerting the others.

Panicking the young princess dropped to the ground as she wriggled across to where she came from, hoping the branches didn't fall out. Willow still had the axe in her hand as she hoped that it would work if she had to use it. The passage entrance shut behind him. The next place was going to be the castle dungeons.

On the other side of the wall, Isabel could hear more and more guards. Apparently one of them had spotted her but didn't see where she had went. Thankfully they know that she was outside and not heading toward the dungeons. This would distract them enough.

They went past the room where chaos Elena was before she heard it. That was Naomi's voice as Isabel led her and Willow to take a sharp right. The door didn't open to the right but down a few feet. She pressed her ear against the door trying to figure out what was going on.

"I can't… You know who I really am Julio," said Naomi. Julio? Like the guard one? The one that had a crush on Naomi? Whatever was going on, she had to follow the voice. Hearing the words, you know who I am, had her suspect that they took Naomi out of the dungeons. For what reason was something else all together different.

Isabel followed them until they reached a very familiar door. That was the room that Chaos Elena was going to have her baby. They wanted Naomi to help her through it she supposed as Isabel pressed open part of the wall as it swung out. Nobody was around as she let Willow out as they cracked open the door.

Inside stood Naomi with the woman that yelled for the guards earlier. Instead of saying anything this time the woman nodded at them. Naomi ran over to her and put her arms around Isabel, neither of them looking directly at Elena as that was hard to swallow.

"I got the petals," said Isabel to Naomi.

"That's why you were taking a while. I guess now we find the way back or blow on this instrument," said Naomi taking the pipes out from under her shirt. "What is that?"

She pointed to the axe in Willow's arms that they didn't really need until now.

"It's one of your Maruvian objects," breathed Isabel. "When I first got to a passage I found myself heading toward the treasury. They have all of them in this world except they don't have jewels in them and they're dull in color. This one is from our world even though I don't know how it got here."

"I'm sure Mateo or Gabe could find a reason." Mateo because it was magical and Gabe since he was reading up on the history stuff earlier. Possibly Sonia but she wasn't much help so far.

Behind them the midwife or whoever was helping with the birth cleared her throat. Both girls were looking at them waiting. "She wanted you two here. I'm the midwife, Eva, and I'd like you two to help her."

Oh no no no no, thought Naomi, as she wasn't sure if she could stomach this. The other Elena held out her hand to hold it.

"You can get us out of here when I'm done," whispered chaos Elena as Naomi felt her stomach turn as she could only stick close.

The midwife helped Elena into a reclining position as Naomi turned her head. Elena didn't move but it had to have felt painful to the young princess. Instead Naomi found herself thinking of how Shuriki was around now. What could have happened in this world that was different from her own? Julio had told her that Shuriki regained power back when she had a proper wand. So Shuriki must have stormed the sunflower festival and with Fiero and gathered everyone up.

That must have been terrible to have witnessed that. And they had kept Elena alive long enough for Shuriki have this happen to her. Although didn't Elena have her scepter?

"Elena," asked Naomi after a minute. "When Shuriki took over, didn't you have your scepter?"

"I did, but when I was woozy from the attack Fiero used a knock out spell on me and Naomi instead," she said gasping. That was when the plan must have been different. They might have attacked the festival first and then went after Elena or something.

"Before we leave I want to get rid of Shuriki for her," said Isabel. "I couldn't bear it if something happened to this Elena when we can help her in some way. We have the ax."

Naomi hesitated as she looked at her friend. She looked like she was in pain as she was shaking her head, as if saying not now. The pain of pushing a baby coursed through her as she screamed before there was a wail. Then more pain before cries of more wails.

There were babies, not one but two, as Naomi could tell that they were boys. Aww, despite being covered in a sticky film, they were cute. Outside they could see the sky darken as lightening split across the sky. A storm was coming and this wasn't even the worst of it. After the babies were cleaned off there was a knock on the door.

"Behind the door," said Eva getting anxious. She gestured them to get behind thick wooden door as Isabel gripped the ax. Something big was going to go down. Willow had turned to leave before giving her a nod.

Blinking, Elena looked down to see babies, two of them, on her chest. They looked like her. Lightening cracked furiously and lite up the room as the silhouette of the one person she hated more than the last person she'd like to see coming into the room.

"Ahh Elena, look what we have here," said the cold voice of Shuriki. Naomi was tempted to kill her now but they had to have the right aim and angle. Then she turned to the midwife. "Which was born first?"

The midwife hesitated clearly frightened before gesturing. "The one to the right," said the nursemaid as the midwife shrunk back a little.

"Give me the child."

"No," said Elena as the witch just threw her head back and laughed. "Don't give her my baby please."

The nursemaid looked pained as she didn't know which was scarier before she picked up the baby as Elena tried to reach out for the infant. Her movement still slow from reacting to the birth. She shrunk back as she felt her heart grow heavy again. No, she thought cradling the other son close to her.

"I have my heir, get rid of them both," said Shuriki to a guard standing outside the door. "Otherwise I'll do it myself."

Both Naomi and Isabel shared a look. Isabel grabbed for her axe but Naomi gestured for her not yet. If they were going to do this, they had one clear shot.

"What?" asked Elena just above a hushed whisper. She clutched her sheet to feel something soft in her hand. A black rose petal as she looked down at it curious. The nursemaids had them there for the first bath she supposed. They supposedly made water softer.

Outside of the door was a knock from the guard when Gabe was shuffled into the room. Both girls shared a look curious, but as of right now they were outsiders looking in. This Gabe was a little the same as the one in their world. This was looked under fed and worn out, like he had been fighting.

He rushed over to her as he saw it. "There's two?" he asked looking at the two babies one in Shuriki's arms and the other in Elena's.

"Now that he's here, kill him too."

Elena had to think fast as the two guards advanced on the three with more coming up the rear. "Are you going to deny Gabe from holding his children?" she asked thinking fast and the guards shared an annoyed look. Well at least one did, who must be a dad. Shuriki only rolled her eyes at hearing that before looking down at the baby. There wasn't much that Gabe or Elena could do.

"Never pegged you as the sentimental type Nunez. Fine only because it's your only chance."

Gabe took the baby from Shuriki's arms. He looked happy before Naomi was gesturing to do it. Before the sorceress had a chance to even comprehend what was going on, Isabel threw it directly at her. The blade had directly hit her, but Isabel didn't know where as she turned her head. The only thing she heard was the flop of something heavy.

The guards pulled the door to find Naomi and Isabel standing there pretending to look innocent. They glanced at the body as the axe was in her back as if it said everything.

"The queen," said the guard looking stunned.

"Is Elena now," said Isabel gesturing to her other sister on the bed who looked very woozy and struggling to stay up.

Only this time that illness that was plaguing Elena in her world, seemed to be working on this Elena as she had collapsed. The two were connected and that was how they could see each other. It was affecting her even more.

"Elena," cried out Gabe rushing to her concerned still holding the baby. "Don't die, don't die. We have the kids remember? Um, Sebastian and Adriano?" Oh so Shuriki must have used Gabe to get Elena pregnant. The guards looked at her wondering who was in charge now with Elena ill.

"You listen to Gabe now," said Isabel as she shrunk back into the wall trying not to seem too demanding. It really wasn't her place here as she had yet to see her or Naomi's alternate selves. Not only that but ruling seemed very intimidating as she really didn't feel like bossing around the the guards. Gabe could do that a lot better then her.

However as soon as her back hit the wall, it didn't seem to be a wall anymore as Isabel fell through it. Instead it seemed to shimmer as there was a faint tint of dark turquoise as a hand emerged and then Mateo. The guards looked at him stunned as he had his tamborita raised.

"Here," said Isabel taking out the rose petals as she pressed them into his hands. Mateo looked like he was ready for a fight as he took the branch surprised. "You have to make two one for this Elena as well and possibly the kids…"

Oh, she didn't think about that until she said it. Mateo peered into the room as he looked very confused at the picture. In front of him was Shuriki on the ground with an axe in her back, Elena passed out with a baby in her arm, another one in Gabe's, and guards weren't sure who to listen to.

"Is that Maruvian?" asked Mateo as the guard picked up the axe for him. Behind them there were footsteps that could only mean someone else learned of what happened to their so called queen.

"Yes, it's from our world just make it," said Naomi. "We'll keep the portal open."

Mateo nodded as he went and headed back toward the workshop. Sonia was there watching something boil on the stove. She was concentrating as Mateo was quick to measure out the ingredients. It must have been their last one to add to the mixture. Naomi was tempted to go over and help but didn't want to ruin anything. Good thing they had a cauldron's worth in there as Mateo found the proper flasks.

Isabel more curious went to crossover when she felt something push her to the ground. The best thing that she could do was attack the person that had done so as she slapped the person from her. Isabel and the figure fought before the guards pulled them apart. When they were separated Isabel gasped as she was looking at herself. Instead, she was in a tattered blue skirt and white off the shoulder blouse.

"That's me!" said the other Isabel, probably thinking she was an impostor.

The original Isabel just stared as she looked like she was stuck doing something laborious, giving off the odor that she was in the kitchens.

"Not really much time to explain," said the nursemaid nearest to Elena as Gabe was watching them curious as well. "Just know that Shuriki is dead and your sister is set to be the new queen by sunset." The other Isabel seemed to remember exactly why she was there before going to the other side of her sister.

Mateo had finally given her a flask as Isabel wanted to see this Elena better before going to find her own. The chaos Elena looked pale and very fragile. The color was finally returning to her cheeks as her leg twitched first. She held her breath as this Elena smiled up at the other her.

* * *

Finally, Isabel couldn't watch anymore she had to go and check on her own sister. The nursemaid nodded at them to leave as Mateo passed off enough potion to help all of them. It seemed that everything was going to be okay now. Now Isabel rushed off as she went to find her sister. Behind her the portal closed as the others tried to match the young girl steps ahead of them.

Elena was trying to hold on as Gabe was on her left with a wet rag held to her cheeks. Esteban trying to keep her mind at ease by reading from a rather large law book. It seemed to bore her, but it was better then her seeming to fade in front of their very eyes.

"And that is why the Avaloran marriage act is back in place," said Esteban as he read off as Elena seemed to brush that off.

"Isa!" said Elena weakly as she saw her younger sister in the door way.

Naomi finally caught up to her as she passed off the flask to Elena, the axe at her hip. Gabe adjusted himself to let Isabel take his place. She sighed as the flask was angled for Elena to drink. The glass touched her lips as she started to drink. The door swung open as Luisa and Francisco sat at the end of the bed as Luisa had some food on the tray in her hands. Francisco was carrying another pitcher of water for Gabe to use to keep her cooled down.

Everyone waited on baited breath as Elena swallowed the liquid. Mateo came in the brunette behind him as they all watched. Elena from underneath the covers started to ease herself up as she coughed some.

"Oh gosh Mateo what was in that?" she asked as she burped. "Excuse me."

"Elena!" said Isabel as she felt the tears come on as she hugged her sister tightly. She was able to save both as that was enough for her. Luísa passed off some pozole to her on the tray as she put her hands on the bowl to keep her hands warm.

"It smells great abuela," said Elena with a smile as Isabel snuggled up to her sister.

"I'm so happy you are okay," said Isabel as Elena put her arm around her. "I didn't want to see you go, not after with what happened before…"

Elena pushed back some of her hair as she kissed her head, as she could remember their Shuriki. "I would never do that to you Isa. I love you and I'd always stay by your side as much as I can." The sisters hugged as everyone around them could only watch as Elena grew stronger after that scare. Naomi held the axe in her hand as she went to tell them what they had found.

"And boy do we have a story to tell you," said Naomi as she held the axe. "And Isabel has a mighty good aim."


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note:** **The start of several chapters where it's just two characters. First up Mateo and Elena. Also probably the only mention of time travel I'll use in my stories. Funny enough is I made up five generations before Elena and five after her, might as well use it here.** **I tried to make this as vague as possible but by placing Sofia into some timeline of our world places them in the 1860s. So this is roughly alluded to the magical ever realm version of the 1960s.**

 **Also I'm thinking of updating this bi-weekly with some new inspiration coming my way. I guess we shall see.**

 **Mantle:** or a **royal mantle** , is a garment normally worn by emperors, kings or queens as a symbol of authority. The royal mantle is the one on display in the throne room on the dummy that Lucia's tiara sat on.

* * *

Elena sighed as she looked for someone to do something with. Gabe and Naomi were busy visiting their family, Mateo was tutoring Olivia, Isabel was in school, and their new friend was also in school. Elena found Esteban in the library hanging out with the books. Not having much to do she found her way there.

"What are you reading?" asked Elena as she sat down next to him.

"Nothing I'm updating our family tree," he said as she looked atover his shoulder. Oh, she saw him go back farther and farther on the family line. From upside down she could make out at least five generations. Then at the bottom Esteban made room for Isabel and their potential husbands and at least two kids.

"I haven't seen this tree in forever," said Elena as she thought about it. "Do you remember anything about them?"

Esteban looked thoughtful at the tree as Elena realized that he would have different memories of them. He chuckled a little before thinking of something. "Well obviously avoiding our parents I don't know as much. I remember abuela's siblings: Tito, Mario, and Monte. Tito would help abuela in the kitchen went he visited. And the twins, well they were always funny. I know your abuelo on your father's side used to be a smoker."

Elena fingered their names as she frowned not seeing any lines done to their children. Elena was so sure that they had kids of their own. Her heart ached to know more about them. She wondered if they were concerned about them enough to find them.

"Do you know about what happened to them?" she asked. "I mean during the forty-one years that I was gone?"

Esteban sighed as he thought of something. "Plenty happened during the time that you were gone. I had to tell abuela that her siblings weren't alive. Tito had two children and I have met up with them before. They're not on this tree since it's just the royal family line, hence why I'm not on here."

At that Elena noticed that Esteban looked a little disappointed. She remembered him trying to get a position as an assistant to the advisor to her father at one point. Then another to get some sort of title. Elena sighed remembering that Esteban tried so hard to impress her dad but it never seemed to be enough.

"Well you have room for a spouse and Isabel too. Hopefully you both have children to fill that space."

"If Isabel doesn't then I'll have enough for the both of us," joked Elena.

"Yes you'll have six children," said Esteban as he quirked an eyebrow. Elena giggled as she opened the book next to him. Esteban was clearly trying hard to locate some of the family farther back on the tree. It wasn't very difficult from the look of it but rewriting some of it must have really been hurting his hand.

She looked around on the table as she took in the paperwork and the sheer number of names that fit somewhere. Esteban was on a role at least. She picked up a small portrait as she saw her father in a version of Gabe's uniform on. She cocked her head as she picked up the painting and showed it to Esteban.

"I've never seen this portrait before. Was papi in the royal guard or something?" she asked. That didn't seem right as the royal guard wasn't something her father would actively work on as a prince.

"Royal army," he clarified looking at the portrait. "It's not too uncommon for royalty to work in the military. I think it gave him a chance to work closer with his people and know how to run it if something should happen."

They grew quiet as the royal army wasn't there when Shuriki attacked.

"That explains how he got his medals then though," said Elena after a minute. She remembered seeing the shiny gold medals that he wore on his "king clothes" whenever they'd have important meetings. In fact he still had a few on when he died. Elena never questioned them, but she did know that they were there.

It was quiet again between them as Elena skimed through a book of names. Maybe one day she might name her kids after some relatives. There was a distant abuelo named Hernan that stood out. She looked up and saw Esteban glance at Mateo's wizard workshop. Hmm, maybe he wanted to study one of the artifacts that they had found. Besides Esteban was curious and so was she.

Mateo was studying in there with Olivia, but... Elena abruptly got up before going into the lab. Esteban only rolled his eyes before focusing on Queen Elenora and her own seven children. Finally, Elena emerged with the circlet in her hand. Next to her stood Mateo as he was going to have to bring it back when they were done.

"I figured maybe we could study it," said Elena after a minute.

 _Circlet_

"Elena, you made me write that down," said Esteban as he looked at it curious. Elena had described that it seemed to have some time-based powers as its specialty. However, it was just slowing down time that happened. He couldn't help but wonder what else it might do. Just as eager Elena put it down the table where both could look at it.

"Just don't play around with it too much," warned Mateo. "We still don't know what it does."

"Come on Mateo I've played around with the scepter before," said Elena, "and nothing happened."

He looked down at the circlet as he took the other side of it and passed it off to Elena. The two of their hands were on each side of the round object as there was a bright flash. Unsure what to do both he and Elena clasped hands as the circlet dropped to the floor. What was going on? Could they have done something to activate it so quickly? Never the less the two of them saw the light fade away and they blinked. Everything was the same-

Mateo and Elena jerked back as they realized that they weren't alone. In the chair next to them was a young boy and next to him was an elderly man in a dark red military uniform. He had watched them slowly materialize as his jaw unclenched and green eyes grew wide. The funny thing was, he wasn't wearing something that Elena recognized. He had pants like her adventure ones but weren't stretchy looking. And he had a plain shirt on that she didn't know how to describe.

"Uhh," he said as he looked thoroughly confused. The elderly man didn't even look up from the window as he had a slight glaze to his eye. Elena and Mateo shared a looked at they opened their mouths, but nothing seemed to come out.

"Manny," said the man. "Who's there?"

The boy, Manny, looked at them with a very confused look. He looked over at Elena and Mateo unsure what to say about them. Elena had on a vaguely familiar dress, but Mateo looked like he stepped out of the pages of one of his sister's girl magazines.

"It's just some, uh, friends bisabuelo," said Manny after a minute.

"Bisabuelo," said Mateo a bit surprised. He had never really met his own family that far back before and noticed just how old the elderly man really was.

The man looked over from the window to him as he heard the voice. He had some clouded vision and a plaid blanket on his lap. "You sound like the royal wizard," he said with a chuckle. "I was friends with the royal wizard. His name was Mateo."

Mateo felt his jaw dropped as he and Elena shared a look. Then with a long good hard look and a slight squint they could see that. Despite years of wisdom in his eyes, old wrinkly weathered skin, and wheelchair bound: that was Gabe. That was Captain Gabriel Nunez that sat there watching the rain pitter patter across the lawn. Manny watched them as he adjusted the wheel chair for him to eat something.

"Eddy, can you hand me the remote?" he asked as Manny just sighed before passing him a square black box with buttons on it. Elena felt her heart break a little knowing that Gabe didn't have the same memory as he used to.

A box sprung to life behind them as noise and a picture of a girl singing was on, what looked like a screen. It was black, white, and gray as Elena watched a bit shocked. Isabel would be all over that thing wondering how it worked and eagerly wanting to tear it apart. While all for learning something new Elena felt a little nervous around it wondering if it might do something else.

"Somewhere over the rainbow way up high," sang the girl with pigtails as Gabe watched with a smile on his face. The girl walked across a farm as Elena was a bit mesmerized on what he was watching as well.

"Elena used to sing like that," said Gabe a bit wistfully as she was about to say something.

Manny whispered something in his ear before kissing his head. This was Gabe's great grandson as Elena and Mateo watched on. That was sweet if that was a bit scary. Together the circlet had them time travel and brought them into the future. Mateo found himself a little woozy with that knowledge in his head.

The boy, Manny, soon too both of their arms and pulled them out of the room. Elena did a double take as she knew that this was the castle, but something was off about it. The colors were brighter then ever, the thick rugs that looked to be replaced, and more pictures of different family members. Several more children passed by them as they looked at them curiously but didn't linger.

"How old is he?" asked Mateo quietly. "How old is Gabe?" Elena watched on as she held her breath wondering that herself.

"Ninety-seven," said Manny. "How do you know who he is? I never said his name."

Mateo felt himself become even more dizzier as nearly a hundred years have passed. At this point they knew that both he and Elena were gone, and he'd put money that Isabel and Naomi were too. He felt a slight ringing in his ears as he felt himself losing consciousness. Behind him, Elena had caught her friend as Manny got slightly scared.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," said Elena as she fanned her friend as Mateo was at her feet.

"Try me," said the boy who looked to be around Isabel's age. "I may not know magic, but I know something is going on. Are you angels or something coming to take him from us?" Elena looked a bit scandalized that he would suggest such a thing.

"No, he's our friend," snapped Elena as she helped Mateo sit up. "Listen, if we told you where we came from you won't freak out?"

Manny looked at them long and hard as he nodded. He helped pull Mateo up as he took them both into a nearby room. Elena looked around as she saw that this was her room! Her very room that became a boy's room. The walls blue and a dark wooden box with what looked like fabric on it.

Elena quickly filled the young man on what happened when they touched the circlet. They were looking for objects and this one seemed to teleport them to where they stood. Manny was quiet as Elena talked. They were in the future and Gabe was friends with both of them once upon a time. The boy looked pale as he didn't know what to say to them.

Finally, Elena finished her story as Mateo was finally coming to.

"This is so cool," said Mateo as he looked around. "We're in the future. What's magic like? What happened to us? Isabel would love to know what was invented. Do I have great grandchildren alive? Is my wizards lab still here?"

Manny found his own head whirling as he tried to think of something to even say. Mateo went from unmoving to a very animated person, like a cartoon character. He smiled wearily at the chronologically much older person.

"Mateo don't overwhelm him," said Elena but had a smile on her face. He flashed her a grateful look as Mateo calmed back down as Elena put her hands on his shoulders. "If it helps I don't want to know anything."

"Nothing?" asked Mateo looking at her. "Come on you don't even want to know who you get married to?"

"Nope," she said as she didn't want him to ask either.

Manny cleared his voice as tried to think of how he could possibly get them home. His bisabuelo had a long life with his friends and he wasn't going to ruin it. Mateo and Elena looked at him as he straightened his tee shirt.

"As excited as you are I think we should try to get you back," said Manny. "I think I know where to find the tiara. It's either in the royal treasury or Avalor's Museum of Archaeology. I heard they're opening a new exhibit about some ancient artifacts. Maybe that's what connected the circlets in the first place!" he said getting excited. "I'll get a car ready and stay here."

He looked excited as he rushed off before Elena could question that. "What's a car?" asked Elena to Mateo as he disappeared out of the room.

Meanwhile back in Avalor, Professor Rhina Ortega found herself standing in the middle the library. She scratched her head as she was amazed. She glanced around as she saw a man about her age looking right back at her. He looked familiar as she tried to steady herself. What was going on? She looked around as what looked like a guard stepped into the room.

She gasped when she realized who that man was as she struggled to find her pen. This was fascinating she was handling some rare Maruvian artifacts that were locked up for years. Then she found herself facing the once royal chancellor, Esteban Santos-Flores, in the flesh. She needed her camera as he held the circlet that she had been handling.

"I don't have my sword chancellor but get behind me," said the redheaded man as he stepped in front of the official.

"No, no, no," said the woman as she leapt back and put a hand out as if to stop him. Her other hand on her chest. "Please, I'm not here to hurt you. I am professor Rhina Ortega from Avalor's Museum of Archeology."

Since getting her masters in archeology and a bachelor's in history at the University of Avalor, she found herself drawn to the royal family. It's past the most interesting to her as she studied the magic that seemed to preserve the family line. She cleared her throat as the chancellor stepped forward pushing past his guard who just seemed cautious.

"I know who you are, Esteban. I love researching the royal family and I'm just so fascinated by the past. I know I should probably find a way back but could I just look around? Take notes even?" she asked as she looked at the library. Many of the books a few librarians from the museum had to excessively weed through.

He just gave her a desperate look. "I can't. My cousin and her friend, they just disappeared, and you showed up. I have to get them back," he said his voice a mixture of hollowness and panic. She put her hands on his shoulder as she could see that it had to be the start of a panic attack.

"Alright," said Rhina as she looked around the room. She wondered if the palace still looked like this in her own time period. Oh boy, she was more excited then a kid in the candy shop to be here in the past. Maybe she could meet her own great grandmother, Professor Maria Mendoza. They were at the very beginning of Queen Elena's rule as she was making the history books.

The door opened as a young girl peeked in. "Esteban, I need some… Whoa, what is going on here?" she asked as her curiosity spiked. That was Duchess Isabel, thought Rhina with a grin, this was so exciting. From behind the portrait an even younger girl looked in.

"Where's Mateo?" asked the girl with her arms crossed. "He was supposed to come back."

"Chancellor I think you have a lot of explaining to do it," said Higgins as Esteban restrained himself as he toyed with the circlet.

That was when the next thing happened as if in rapid fire succession. The window broke behind them as a couple of people crashed into the library. Esteban had been told that there was a treasure hunter group searching for the artifacts as well. With Mateo and Elena gone and the guards not here, they were nothing but sitting ducks.

Rhina pushed her back up against Esteban as she tried to protect him as the guard went to attack the first person.

"Give us the objects and nobody gets hurt," rasped one of them that looked huge compared to his friends.

"We need to be where you stood," said Rhina. "Then in the future where Queen Elena and Mateo are get where I was standing when it happened, we'll be able to switch. At least I hope that's how this works."

Esteban nodded as the attackers went to lock the library doors so nobody could get in. They effectively had a hostage situation. One person stood near the doors and the other at the broken window.

"Now where should we begin?"

Back in the future Elena was taking a deep breath as she looked in the royal treasury. Everything was organized differently as Manny went to check on this car thing he talked about. Mateo and Elena were eagerly looking around and pointing out what changed. Manny had refused to take them down to the library and look at his lab. Mainly to keep them from figuring stuff out too early, like they could open the book and expect answers.

"They're not in there," said a voice of a girl behind them. "Manolo Alejandro Nunez-Sanchez what did we tell you about sneaking around the castle like this. And who are they?"

Elena looked at the girl not knowing who she was. Then again she really wouldn't know anybody at this point anyway.

"It's nothing Abril," he said after a minute. Elena raised her eyebrows as he just looked sheepish. "We're going down to the museum for that new Maruvian artifact exhibit."

Abril seemed to stop him telling him that he can't just wander off without a guard. Elea thought that was kind of funny and weird at the same time. Obviously, he was Gabe's great grandchild and wasn't royalty so that didn't seem to matter. Maybe Gabe's family had become rather close with her family for them to be here and protected. Abril and Manny were arguing a little now as Mateo and Elena shared a look.

"Wait," said Elena as she craned over to look at another door. "Let's check in there." Mateo watched as Manny and Abril were arguing about something as Mateo wanted to wait for them. However, curiosity got the better of them as they wandered into the room. The security measures that they used where taken down. She didn't know what was really protecting everything if the where behind locked glass cases.

She stopped when she saw her mama's mantle on display in a case. Next to it was the scepter of light and the orb that they had found. Unless the royal family didn't know that they were magical a couple of them were here.

Elena tried to unlock the door with her hair pin but no such luck.

"What are you doing?" asked Abril who look infuriated.

"Well we're looking for something," she said. "It's a long story and we need the circlet. It's just as old as that orb."

"It's true, just trust me," said Manolo as he turned to Elena. "I figured that I'd let you see what we had and what you needed. That collection was broken up a couple of years back."

"Wait all of them are here?" asked Mateo knowing that Ruben, Senon, Zurine, and their friend had the brooch and earrings. That must mean that they get them somehow. They didn't need to know why they were broken up from each other. He desperate itched for the book wanting to know how before Manny pulled them out of the treasury and the guards locked it.

They filed outside to what looked like a horseless carriage as the man held the door open for them. That was an amazing feat, thought Elena, wondering if Isabel invented such a thing. Not wanting to question what was going on in front of them, Mateo and Elena started to whisper to each other as they sat close. The rain seemed to stop as they were driving down the path to the museum.

The girl tagged along as they went down to the museum as the two kids talked to one of the archeologists on duty. If Elena didn't know any better, she would say that Abril was her descendent.

"I'm sorry but Rhina is missing," said the man. "She was handling those Maruvian artifacts and just disappeared."

Mateo quickly whispered to them that they need to find the circlet in this timeline and hold it like they did. Maybe that was the way that they had to get back to their own time period. Elena nodded along as she grinned at her royal wizard. While Manny and Abril talked to the scientist, Elena and Mateo snuck behind them.

Nearby studying something, a little girl nodded as she saw them as Elena motioned for her to stay quiet. Mateo nodded as they found the open door. The guards must have been still checking for clues about the missing scientist. One of the guards questioning people near the back. Mateo grabbed Elena's hand as he pulled her into the shadows. They had to work quietly as they finally made it.

"There it is," said Elena as she picked up the circlet. It didn't feel any different in her hands as Mateo materialized next to her.

"Excuse me I'm going to have to ask you to drop that and leave," said a security guard as he saw them. They looked at each other as they desperately tried to turn it back and forth trying to remember the way that they were holding it.

Back in the castle Rhina was busy going back and forth trying to figure out her own pattern. They were hostages and she didn't know what they were going to do. The two main guys had weapons on them that were looking menacingly at them.

Esteban looking at the door as he could hear the guards pounding on the door looking for the source of the glass breaking. Too bad Gabriel wasn't with them thought Esteban as he didn't have anything to attack with. Any move toward the wizard's lab would get him injured. They had one object in here that they would want. So now it comes down to this.

Together it seems as if the three of them seemed to have their hands in the right spot as there was another flash. Rhina landed on the same spot she was before as Abril and Manny had made their way into the room. The guard that was watching Mateo and Elena was shocked to see the flash of light bring another person in their place.

Mateo and Elena landed in the room as the treasure hunters saw them randomly appear. Mateo stood up as he found his tamborita that was miraculously still on him. He did a spell that aimed to knock back two of the intruders.

"Hey," called Elena as she went and nodded at Olivia who had stood in the way of the lab. She had been working on some spells as she carefully aimed at the guard nearest to the door. The four had all easily avoided the on coming attacks. Frustrated they had thrown something at their feet before disappearing.

The guards had managed to break down the door as they came in seeing the people inside shook. Mateo proudly went over and congratulated Olivia on completing the spell that he had been showing.

"We need better security," muttered Esteban as Elena just grinned. Now that was a whirlwind


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: So I'm not going to delete this story but I am finishing it up soon (this story will be finished by the time fall semester starts in August). Also** **I introduced a new character in this story. So if she comes off as too strong, over powered, or just generally annoying please tell me. Also this might be my second to last chapter since I was working out the kinks to this story and my plans only ended with ten chapters.**

 **Warning has been issued for this chapter for mentioned use of death and rape.**

* * *

"Come on Elena," said Isabel as she was begging now. "We have to hurry."

Elena looked at her friends as they were all a bit amused. Isabel was in an awfully big hurry to get to the castle today. She was having Cristina over today and she wanted to show off her new invention. This time it was special because it was able to help Cristina a bit better. Naomi was going to be meeting them there after a lesson with Esteban. When that was done they were going to train her with this magical axe they had gotten from the chaos realm.

"I'm coming Isa!" she called before catching up to her. Mateo was bit farther behind talking with Gabe about something.

Isabel stopped when she saw Cristina as Elena waved. Before she could say anything to her both Mateo and Gabe were pulling her along back to the training ground. Elena was a bit excited to get caught up with Naomi as they were getting to the training ground.

Naomi was already there with the axe in hand and Sonia as they were talking about something. She'd have to see Isabel's invention some other time, but it sounded neat.

Her blond friend handed her the scepter as they were going to show off a few of their moves. Gabe even had his blade that he had gotten from Xiomara.

"Alright let's start," said Gabe as he threw the obsidian blade at a target. It dug into the target before flying back into his own hands. Now that was a wicked tool as he smiled. He wished his sword could do that.

Elena did a quick blaze to her own target and looked kind of proud being able to pull that off. That was a bad example as Naomi turned to Mateo and Sonia for what they would do. Sonia made hers float several feet into the air. Mateo zapped at his before it blew up as well smiled sheepishly as it disintegrated.

"I just learned that," said Mateo quickly as he looked proud.

"Are you sure I can't just train with the sparkling circlet that can time travel all of us?" she asked sweetly with a smile on her face.

"No," said Mateo with a stern look on his face as Elena and Sonia giggled.

Sighing, Naomi threw her own blade at the target as it hit the middle with ease. After a few minutes it too flew back to her own hands. "Cool," she said as she got one that did the same as Gabe's. He grinned as he would get a chance to train with her.

Elena left them to it as she didn't really need the practice as Sonia and Mateo had left too. She had papers to grade and Mateo was busy himself looking for more on the whereabouts of the remaining objects. She was going to help him when she was done though. They seemed to be becoming friends with everyone in the group little by little even though she wasn't around as much.

Elena herself went off to looking for Isabel and seeing what her project was. The now sixteen-year-old was busy preparing for her entrance exams to the college, specifically the science academy. She was going to be working on her weather project she had been planning for that soon enough. Elena was going to try to understand what it was supposed to do. Her mind wandered off as she remembered what the oracle had said so many months ago. It had irked her that nothing had happened regarding it and yet it could happen any time.

Mateo was predicted that he would come to a crossroads about his future and follow blue. Esteban would face something he had done. Elena's was basically everything she had was close to her and about the treasure hunters. She was a little annoyed that they still haven't caught them. Then again, they said their plans weren't for Avalor… She looked to Mateo about to ask him what he had to say about this as he was talking to Sonia about something she was teaching her class. Mateo was offering his own advice as she just smiled at them. Sooner or later she was going to have learn something about the sorceress. She seemed a little interesting from what she knew.

"Queen Elena, Mateo!" called another voice from farther behind the four of them. She saw Sonia but didn't know what to call her since they hadn't met.

Coming up on her horse was Professor Mendoza. If this was about their quest, well, it was about time. It had been five months since Naomi and Isabel saved two Elena's and found the axe. It had been three since Elena and Mateo found that they could time travel with the circlet when done precisely. Sonia had been firm about keeping that one locked up despite Mateo's protests.

"I think I found something for your search," said Maria Mendoza as Elena looked excited. "I'm not sure how you would react to it though."

"What do you mean?" asked Sonia after she had introduced herself.

"It's the bosque del miedo," said Professor Mendoza. "The forest of fear. It's a haunted forest that's said to show your deepest fears come to life. Sometimes people that step into those woods don't come back alive. My research is pointing me there, because it's said that ancient Maruvian sorcerers teamed up with their military trying to stop invading forces from the south."

"Lovely," said Elena after a minute. The forest of fear, there was no way that anything good could come out of that. "I guess I'll get Gabe, Naomi, and Esteban. He said he wanted to be apart of the next 'adventure' we go on."

"Good luck," said Professor Mendoza. "I can come with you if you like. There might be something that I can dig up around there."

Elena nodded thankful to have the professor come with them.

It took about a grand total of about four hours to get to the entrance of the forest and everyone prepared. Naomi even brought the axe she was practicing with to use. Elena hoped that she wasn't planning on taking out the entire forest if she got scared.

There was warning signs about not to go in alone and to turn away. Elena shared a look with her cousin as it had to have been his doing. Esteban just shrugged as he didn't do that as the wooden post fell forward. Coming up the back was Gabe as he joined them all as they stood there.

"I'm going to leave the horses out here," said Gabe as he eyed the woods apprehensively.

"I'll watch them," said Professor Mendoza. "I'm searching for any other evidence of Maruvian's being here. Good luck to all of you. Hopefully you find what you want in there."

"You mean it might not be in there?!" said Elena as she wasn't sure about being here suddenly. Then brushed her thoughts away as she could face whatever this forest could throw at her. She killed Shuriki and she had her scepter on her as everyone gripped each other's hands before stepping into the forest.

She had Mateo on her left and Sonia on her right as they walked farther and farther into the woods. So far so good as there was a cry from the middle of the woods somewhere. An owl hooted around them as Elena found herself backing up against Naomi who was behind her.

"So far so good," said Gabe from her far left as he was keeping a look out. "Any idea which way we're heading?"

"If I were a magical Maruvian artifact where would be I be?" questioned Naomi as she gently played with her axe. "I think in the middle of the woods hidden in some ruins."

"To the middle of the forest," said Esteban as he sprung to life behind them before heading forward.

"Esteban!" called Naomi as she followed the chancellor as the other were trying to catch up. They had no idea where they were going but Esteban seemed to be eager to prove himself. In fact, Elena hadn't seen him this excited since they were around twelve herself.

That was when it seemed like the forest seemed to come to life around them. The trees started shifting as Elena twisted to see their way back was blocked. A flock of birds rose out of the tree tops heading south. Crap, she thought as Naomi and Esteban were probably way ahead of them now. Then she turned before leaping over a log to the path of which they came.

"Elena," called Gabe as she heard crunching leaves behind her. Someone was behind her, as it was probably Mateo for sticking close to her.

The woods shifted again before Gabe's voice suddenly sounded very distant. "Gabe," she called as she turned before bumping right into Sonia. The two girls bumped heads before looking around as a pit in Elena's stomach started to grow.

"What happened to the group?" asked Sonia gulping fearfully.

Just where they were left behind Mateo and Gabe were left to fend for themselves. It was still very light outside but for how long?

* * *

"I think it's just us," said Mateo slowly as he turned to Gabe as he noticed that they were alone. Elena had doubled back with Sonia at her. Esteban and Naomi probably far ahead of them at this rate.

"I think so too," agreed Gabe as he looked around. "It looks like we have two options. Try heading back to the carriages and you can get a book or something to help us find the others. Or we could just head to the center and hope that everyone tries heading that same way as well.

Mateo thought about it before looking at Gabe. "I say we head toward the middle," said Mateo after a minute. "We could get this and maybe the others are heading that way."

"Only thing is, we have no easy way out," said Gabe after a minute. "Let's just go and figure this out. We could try to find the others on the way there. Let's just hope that these treasure hunters are not in these woods here."

"I'm hoping that this artifact is actually here," said Mateo getting excited to find this. Gabe just shook his head as he led the way to the middle of this forest. Why did the forest have to move? "Do you think we made a bad mistake coming here?"

Gabe sighed as he wasn't sure what to tell the young wizard. All honesty, he didn't know, they had a plan and everything but… He kicked a rock a bit frustrated himself not sure what to do. The rock rolled until they didn't hear it land.

The two boys shared a look before Gabe put a hand through the tree realizing that it was just an illusion. Behind where they stood was a cliff with a long way down. There was a small clicking noise followed by a chirp as they didn't know where that was coming from. The two boys looked around the trees and, in the bushes, nearby. Then finally Gabe looked up before letting out a scream.

Giant pairs of eyes were staring at him as a green body about six feet long gecko.

"Mateo kill it," called Gabe as he raced off back in the direction Elena and Sonia would have went. Mateo flung a spell at it as the bounced off before hitting a tree.

"I think it's a fear," said Mateo. "The forest can produce fears and if you have a fear of geckos…. If you face it, then we get rid of it. That's what the artifact is doing it's playing off our fears and creating the illusions. We have to tell the others."

Rolling his eyes Mateo took Gabe's wrist and put him in front of the gecko.

"Mateo I can't," said Gabe as he met the gecko's eyes as he remained unblinking.

Mateo was using a spell to glue him into place to face this. The gecko slithered up to them as the gecko shifted as the tail licked his ankles before it shifted. The gecko had changed forms as it seemed to split in two. Gabe had his eyes closed as Mateo watched horrified that the fear illusion shaped itself into Elena dead and bleeding on the ground with Isabel next to her.

Oh my gosh, thought Mateo, as Gabe watched as he felt his body shake. His fears of geckos had changed to failing to protect the two princesses. Gabe sat down at the illusions before he felt his face wet. Mateo only watched as something seemed to make the images dissolve.

There was another crack from behind him as Mateo swirled around unsure what to do. He looked around himself as he saw a flash of white. His mind flashed to what Cassia had said back in Cambria. Mateo was predicted that he would come to a crossroads about his future and follow blue. Could this be it?

Then what he saw scared him that was Fiero as he clutched his tamborita.

"You think you can defeat me boy?" said the figure as he cackled. "You're not as powerful as your abuelo. You're not strong like him, you're just a kid." He was continuing to taunt him about his ability as this could focus on this illusion. This wasn't his crossroad, but it could be his following something blue as he could face this, just like Gabe. Gabe was wearing blue after all…

Concentrating Mateo was able to use his mind to solve this. His mind whirled as he raised his tamborita and put all his emotions into his spell and let it hit the two targets.

"We need to tell the others," said Gabe after a minute facing his own demons. The two boys shared a look before continuing to look for Elena or Esteban, they'd probably find the other with them.

* * *

Elena looked around as she glanced at Sonia. The girl didn't really talk much as they were walking around for roughly a half hour. Her thoughts swirling as they started to head out of the woods. She didn't want to lose sight of the entrance and not be able to get back to Isabel tonight or her abuelos. Right now, getting out of here was her priority over the Maruvian object.

"Elena, I think we already saw that branch," said Sonia as she pointed to the same one they had seen before.

"You're right, we need to stop," she said as Elena sat down on a fallen log. She brushed some hair out of her face as she looked over and sat something at the corner of her eye. It wasn't sunlight, but it looked like a shadow of a creature. Before she could point that out Sonia was busy rifling through her purse.

"What do you want to drink?" she asked. "I have water, apple juice, grape juice…"

The young queen would question how she managed to get all of that in that tiny bag, but figured it was magic. She said yes to some water as Sonia handed her a reusable bottle before they both took some gulps together. It was quiet between the two girls as Sonia had pulled out a book from her bag.

"Uh, Sonia any luck finding anything on this place?" asked Elena now as she tried to peer over her book. "How much stuff can you fit in that bag?"

"Nothing," she said as she flipped through her book. "I have a feeling that this isn't natural but not sure how or why. I wish I had my books about ancient civilizations. That might connect us to something that was Maruvian in nature. Then again, that could be cross referenced to…"

Elena just giggled as she could see that Sonia was kind of like Esteban. He loved books and could remember vastly more details then she could sometimes. Then again Elena would hardly notice.

"Sonia let's calm ourselves down," she said. She saw that shadow returned as she swiveled to look but nothing was there. "It's a forest of fear. We're facing our fears here I'm guessing…." She noticed that the redhead's face paled whiter then usual put a hand on her stomach.

"Your scepter," said Sonia after a minute. "You can use that to get ride of whatever right? And I have my wand and my tamborita… I have a book of advanced spells and a few potions handy and…"

Elena frowned as she wasn't sure what to make of this. She didn't know what Sonia's fear was, but it couldn't have been that horrible could it? Especially to be prepared that way. Elena imagined hers would be Shuriki or any number of her enemies and at the worst someone she loved dead. She hoped the forest wouldn't show her that. In fact, speaking of Sonia they all really knew a little bit about her. They knew that she was a sorceress, taught at a magic school, and some of her likes and dislikes. However, no fears or deep-rooted back story.

"Sonia, what is your fear?" she asked after Elena told her own. "If it's a secret I'll keep it. I'm great at those. I mean I don't think I really know you

"Well," said Sonia as she took a breath. "There was this boy at Hexley Hall. Before Grimtrix turned out to be evil, there was this dance…. And he was my date. Callum Tanner. He, well, we tried to force himself on me. My friends had to pull him from me. He had touched me in a rather intimate way and… I've just always been afraid of him finding me to finish the job. He's locked away now but I'm afraid of what an illusion of him would do if I saw him again."

Elena felt her heart breaking for the girl as she had no clue. Elena put her arm around her as she pulled her into a hug. Nobody deserved to go through that at all. Sonia swallowed as she kept her eyes trained on a line in her book.

"And if it's not him it's a fear of failing," she said as Elena looked at her now. Failing in general? She guessed in school that she tried hard not to fail school. Before Sonia could finish that story, she rounded it off. "That's my fear, that Callum might come and finish his job. Or that I could fail at being good at what I'm good at."

The shadow returned as Elena got a good look at it. It was a boy about their age... Oh no. Sonia stopped as there was that look of shock on her face.

"Okay so you face a fear," said Elena as she could see something had to be controlling their environment. Could this be a work of the forest? Her eyes grew wide as another figure seemed to appear, Shuriki. The two girls went back to back unable to see each other.

"I don't think this is something that can be solved by magic," said Sonia as that thought scared her. Most of her problems like this could be solved by magic.

"Okay we face it," said Elena she saw Sonia's face who did not looked pleased. Both took a breath before both of them sent a blast at the figures near them. The two shared a look to see the figures gone. "We need to find the others."

* * *

Naomi panted as she finally caught up to Esteban. They were at a stream as she was thankful that she could get some water. The two had taken a long drink before turning to each other. Esteban had already stopped and waited for her to finish.

"Miss Turner where is everyone?" he asked. "I wanted to get a head start since usually I'm last."

"And you decided to get a head start by running?" fumed Naomi as she looked around to Elena to complain to her about her cousin. Then realized that Elena wasn't standing with her anymore. IN fact nobody had seemed to follow her as she and Esteban were alone. Oh joy, she thought, dryly before looking around for the way back.

"Oh boy," said Esteban. "Should we double back or head forward?"

"I guess forward," said Naomi. "Everyone else is probably just behind us trying to get to the middle."

Esteban stopped when he saw something that was walking toward them. Or rather about to cut across their path. He knew him that man was one of those treasure hunters that had broken into the castle the last time. Not getting a good look at his face, Naomi and Esteban shared a look together. Follow him or not? He could have easily been a distraction.

"The center is the way he came," said Naomi as she looked up studying the position of the sun and where they stood. "That was a distraction. What we don't know is that if he's running from something or not."

"We're going in that direction, right?" asked Esteban a bit thrilled even if he did cause everyone to be separated. Naomi only shook her head before starting to lead him in that direction. Alright, this was going to be interesting, she thought as they started to walk in the direction that hunter was coming from.

Naomi turned kept close attention to the footsteps in the woods. They were following something backward. Esteban was close behind her as they tried to find the source of where the guy had come from. The ground was a little wet from something, but why, Naomi brushed off that, because it could make tracking to the center easier.

Something brushed up against Esteban's ankle as he tried his best to ignore that. There was a shadowy figure, two of them that seemed to be following them. Naomi turned to her right as she heard something.

Before the shadowy figure could form into something, there stood three people. Those treasure hunters. Senon, Ruben, and Zurine were standing there in the middle of a ruin. All three of them were trying to figure something out, as Esteban and Naomi went off to the side to watch. The bushes wrestled a little as they stayed quiet.

"We have to stop them," said Esteban.

"News flash, only I have a weapon," said Naomi as she tried to think of something that she could do. She had to get the object away from those treasure hunters. They were going to have to run into them eventually, just not right now she hoped. "Just listen."

"… we can get whatever we want with all these together," said Zurine.

"And we'll be able to make as much money as we can," said Senon.

"The king of Brazendell would be pleased if we gave them all to him," said Ruben. Their fourth guy long gone to scout out the area.

Naomi turned to Esteban with her part of the plan in mind. "What I'm going to do is swing at a loose tree near by them. That could block the path and then you act as a distraction. Maybe just run some circles around them that could make them drop that object and then…"

"There's only one of me," he said. "How can I make them drop something that small and then find it? Listen you try that, and I'll go and try to take it. It's better to let them get away since we have more objects then them if it comes down to it. Listen, I have something in mind. It's part of our plan remember?"

Right that plan, thought Naomi, wondering if it would actually work.

They waited on baited breath for the small group to take the object. Naomi could only giggle that it was taking awhile for them to get it. Let them do all the work first and then take it from them.

From where she stood, it looked like a pin with a jaquin in the middle of it. Like the others it looked brand new as it sparkled some. Then did the ground start to rumble. Around them the trees started to sink into the ground as the bushes seemed to separate themselves. Creatures that made homes started to fly away and what looked like shapeless black spots disintegrated.

Behind them about twenty feet away stood Mateo and Gabe. Then about another mile stood Sonia and Elena in the other direction as the treasure hunters were surrounded.

"Didn't expect this part," called Mateo as he held his tamborita out. Sonia had her own, which Naomi wasn't sure where that came from. Elena had her scepter and Gabe had his sword raised as the small group tried to scatter.

Naomi had her eyes on the object in their hands. It was for sure a pin of some kind as the small group.

"Alright, you're caught," said Esteban. "Now give us what we came for."

"No," said one of the boys as the three of them were back to back down as everyone surrounded them. Esteban made a grab for the object in his hand as the girl threw a potion at their feet.

Smoke started to produce around them as Elena reached out for one of them in front of her. Her hands found a face as she found herself ready to pull them to a ground. Next to her she heard a spell to clear the smoke and her hands-on Naomi.

"Show me no mercy," joked Naomi as Elena shot her a look as she took her hand away. The treasure hunters no where to be seen.

Before Elena could say anything to that Sonia was on the ground. She was picking up the remains of the potion that was used to help them get away. Gabe was kneeled next to her also trying to help her out.

"I think I know this potion," said Sonia as she tried to get a good look. "And if I'm right, and this is a big if, we could find these guys. Although that would be really hard."

"I think I know what you're talking about," said Mateo. "And we just need a plan."


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: Turns out I have discovered that I'm not that great at writing adventure. So** **due to school starting in two weeks and a final, I'm wrapping it up in this chapter. I did end this on an idea that I could pick this up later though. I have a couple of other stories that are coming out soon here too! Enjoy!** **Gracias to everyone that has been reading and left reviews on this story.**

* * *

On the outside of the boat was the royal seal of Enchancia as she grinned as her family surrounded her. The royal family of Enchancia was invited to celebrate their Independence Day from Shuriki's tyrannical rule. Next to her Isabel was getting excited as waved up to Naomi in the light house guiding them in. Mateo was putting up last minute decorations with Sonia. Gabe, Higgins, and Diego were all there at the docks keeping a look out for the family.

"It's been a long time since we've seen Sofia and the rest of her family hasn't it?" asked Isabel as she watched the family come down the cat walk. "It feels like yesterday she helped save us."

"I only wish that we did this earlier," said Luisa as she grinned at her granddaughters. "If we didn't have to worry about Shuriki, the Delgado's, and your test."

Ahh yes, those were wrapped up a year or so back which made Elena feel relieved. So much had happened when she had killed Shuriki, Carla and Victor were locked up, and her test to be queen finished making her confident than ever. It took a long time to complete all of that, five years or so but it was worth it not to have anything huge going on in her life. Except for those treasure hunters of course. Elena only hoped that they didn't try to come out of hiding today of all days. Princess Sofia was going to be here with her amulet, it would have been perfect timing.

She turned to look at Gabe. "Are there guards positioned everywhere?" she asked almost breathless. She **almost** didn't realize that now would be a perfect time to strike. Right now, the mission to recover the maruvian artifacts was at a standstill. Esteban called it a cold case as they haven't been able to locate any of them. They had searched all the other sites that they marked and came up with nothing. Xiomara coming back with the dagger was a miracle all in itself. The treasure hunters could be around here somewhere for all she knew. A sketch artist was hired and drew what they could describe as she tried to figure out what was going on.

"Yep, better safe than sorry," said Gabe, "Especially when another visiting royal family is here. So all of the guards were doubled and making rounds. These guys aren't magical, so it'll be easy to get them."

Elena sighed as she thought about what to say next, while that was important she was also thinking of their recent quest. He seemed to have read her mind however before answering. "And we have a guard outside of the room where all the artifacts are. You have Mateo to thank for reminding me."

Oh good, she thought, as clapped as she saw that Enchancian royal family was starting to descent from the boat. She grinned as she saw that the little girl that once saved her was grown up. By now Sofia was sixteen years old and just as as ever. James and Amber were seventeen and they looked just as nice too. Elena only grinned proudly as she helped teach Sofia many things while in that amulet. It was like she had another little sister.

First came out Miranda and Roland, followed by Amber, James, and then Sofia.

"May I present to you King Roland the Second and his family Queen Miranda, Princess Amber, Prince James, and Princess Sofia," said Baileywick as she recognized him.

As formal as ever but still relaxed Elena turned her attention to King Roland. "Welcome King Roland, it's so great to see you and everyone again," she said grinning Roland smiled warmly at her.

"It's great to be back," said Roland as he nodded at her with his own playful smile.

"Would you like a tour of the kingdom?" asked Elena now as she could properly show off what Avalor was all about. The last time they were physically here, the country was hurting in every way. Now they were thriving and one of the biggest trading ports on this side of the world. Second only to a country a little more north of them.

"We'd love that," said Miranda as she started to show them around the rest of the town.

The park where they held so many events including their only attempt at a Navidad parade. The square with all the shops including Gabe's parents. The harbor where Isabel and Naomi restored the light house to a greater fate. The other park where she and Mateo would practice magic. Each place held something special in her heart as she had a story to tell at each place.

Then they had worked up to the castle to show off what had changed. While the city capital was very beautiful, nothing compared to what they had done to the castle in the meantime. Everything that Shuriki had done was reversed and replaced with traditional Avaloran decorating. There was stops at the library where Esteban spent most his time. Mateo's wizards lab, the guards quarters, the grand council and throne rooms.

"Wow, this is awesome," said Sofia as she had seemed to just watch Avalor grow and change since she had been here last.

"Why don't you tell me what you have been up to?" asked Elena now as Sofia just grinned. A lot had happened since she had seen her.

They were finally back to Villa Mercado as they were stopping by booths set up in the park. Elena was snacking on some cheese from Armando's mother's booth and Sofia had something from Gabe's father's booth. Sofia filled her on about her life since she was essentially eleven years old. Since Elena knew more about her duties from the amulet, she told her about her duties as a protector. Keeping a secret like that from someone who around her neck for two years made it hard.

Then finally did Elena tell her about what was going on as she kept an eye out around her. Now would be a good day to attack with Sofia's amulet here in the city. Good thing she knew how to use it as Elena kept the scepter close with her as well.

"I want to help," said Sofia as she was done with her snacks. "What I can do to help catch these guys?"

"I think I have a plan," said Gabe as he saw the two of them. He had some more sweets in his hands as Sofia eagerly ate them up. He went into his plan as it seemed to work as Elena was a bit nervous but glad to be there next to Sofia when it happens.

Naomi, Mateo, and Esteban had just joined them together. The plan being repeated among all of them together. Sofia wasn't going to tell her parents what was going on though since she wasn't going to be in harms way and she was going to treat it like a protector's job.

Everyone got into position as they were trying to figure out what the loose ends of the plan. Sonia and Mateo had tagged team to disable the small group of their magical items. It wasn't a lot but they held up their tamborita's together to track them. The spell that the treasure hunters had used was easily trackable.

Mateo nodded as they were here, and they were on the move looking for Sofia. Gabe had sent out Rico and Hector to get the other artifacts from their hiding place. Easy. At least they hoped since this time they were one step ahead of the game.

"Ready?" asked Naomi as Gabe sent both Sofia and Elena a reassuring look. They nodded before making themselves very visible and not surrounded by a lot of people. Naomi had gone around and told a few select people that Sofia and Elena would be away from the people to get caught up. Not so that it would be distracting.

Elena and Sofia were at the edge of the fair as they were watching the waterfall. Behind them they heard the trees rustling as the two shared a look. Two figures sprang into action as Elena noticed the pink on one and a brooch on the other. Oh, they had their objects. That must mean the girl had on the earrings. Elena tensed as the guards were sent into the woods blind.

"Now please hand over the scepter and amulet and we won't be forced to use these," said one that Elena knew as Senon and next to him was Ruben.

"Not going to happen," said Sofia as she had trained with her amulet as he sent a gust of ice in his direction. He had frozen solid as he turned to a block of ice as Sofia picked up the brooch that was on him. She kept a grip on it. His friend looked at them before running off into the crowd.

Before Ruben could make it to said crowd, Gabe who had been watching the two girls stepped out from behind a tree. A pair of handcuffs swung in his hand as the guy had two options. If a bit reluctantly, Ruben put both of his hands out. That was easy thought Elena as she took his brooch. That meant finding the other two in the crowd.

From behind Sofia froze him too.

"Mateo will get it," said Elena and Gabe simultaneously before rushing out to find Zurine and the mysterious fourth person. They never did get a name for him.

Meanwhile Mateo and Sonia were talking about magic as Naomi was trying to keep up. They were all on the other side of the fair trying to keep a good look out. Well Naomi was as Sonia and Mateo were working on the tracking spell.

"Are you sure this will work?" asked Naomi now.

"Positive," said Mateo. "And I think I can find them already." Sonia and Mateo held up their tamborita's to find them together. He was kind of impressed that she knew how use that and a wand as he was happy to see that they were equal in a lot of ways. She just had more technical training. He shook himself out as he saw two familiar faces.

The two nodded as they use their tamborita to summon what they could. All their charms and other objects were dropped and left behind. Naomi went to get those before someone else saw them or Zurine realized that they were gone and went looking. Naomi sent her friends a wave before both Sonia and Mateo stepped in front the two of them once they were away from a crowd.

Zurine and her friend shared a look before they reached for their pockets to make their quick get away. Naomi only smirked when she came up from behind with their trinkets in her hand. "Now why don't you hand over those earrings?" said Naomi now as she realized that Zurine wasn't wearing them.

"Didn't you know?" said the woman with an overtly sweet syrupy voice. "I don't have them. Now what are you going to…"

Before she could finish Sonia had already sent her spell at her. "Sorry," she said as Mateo sent his at the other guy. By now both were laying on the ground unprepared for this to happen.

"This couldn't have been any easier," said Naomi as she started to search Zurine's pockets.

She finally found them as two guards found their way to them to take the two away. One of them went and whispered in Mateo's ear about unfreezing the others. With that out of the way, Gabe, Sofia, and Elena found the small group. They all had some sweets to pass out and around to everyone else.

"Now what?" asked Sofia. "I was expecting more of a fight."

"I was too," said Naomi. "Oh well, as I said, this makes it a lot easier." She handed the earrings to Elena who held the pin and brooch. "I wonder what all of these do together."

"Well it's not like we'll know," said Gabe with a shrug as Sofia sent him a look. "Remember? They were all considered lost at one point. There were also six more objects to e considered an entire set."

"That's sad, did you ever figure out what they wanted them for?" asked Sofia after a minute as Elena shook her head.

"They all had different plans," said Elena. "From what we heard. Would make it harder to pin down. Th only thing that we do know is that they never wanted to harm Avalor. They weren't that big of a threat it seems though. The objects themselves were."

Quickly, she relayed the fact that one managed to time travel them to the future. She left out Gabe's name though knowing that it was him they saw at ninety something years old. She shook that feeling off as she was happy to see Gabe young and healthy now as she could just imagine what older Gabe had seen. That was just a reminder of what all of these could do as just one item.

"Alright so who wants to go get ice cream?" asked Elena now. "I'll pay."

Everyone nodded before going to find the next booth that sold it as everhone picked something out. Sofia was going to give a speech right with Elena in another half hour or so as Elena frowned at her ice cream. This was just too easy to get rid of them. Granted, they weren't power hungry sorceresses and sorcerers bent on taking over the country. Something nagged in the back of her mind as there could be worse out there. If the objects together were more powerful, then what?

"You okay Elena?" asked Mateo as she relayed her thoughts to him. "It does seem odd. And I don't think Esteban faced whatever it is Cassia predicted. So, something is still up, but what will happen is just a mystery that we don't have to face anytime soon."

Elena nodded as she put her arm around him and then Naomi on her other side. "Right, this is something that we'll figure out together. Some other day of course. I guess we have to give our speeches?" asked Elena to Sofia as she grinned at her.

"Of course," said Sofia. "First question though. How do I say thank you in Spanish?"

"I know that one," said Naomi as she had been learning some of it with Esteban. Elena would also help since many of their neighbors also spoke Spanish. Esteban even remarked that it was a rather diplomatic move. "It's gracias."

She nodded happily as Esteban and the rest of the royal family was gathered near the stage waiting for them to show up. Elena dusted off her gown as did Sofia before both girls went to the front of the stage as people gathered. She could make out many people she knew in the crowd as Mateo and Sonia joined them near the front. Gabe smiled and waved from his guard position and Naomi right next to Esteban as her acting personal advisors as they grinned at her too.

Elena cleared her throat before starting.

"Today we celebrate a us. We made movements to become free from a ruler that didn't care. Shuriki was a person that didn't see the strength and hard workers that make up Avalor's people. Today we take that courage that it took to stand up to her and celebrate what we can do as a country. This wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for a brave princess that had freed me and help lead us to where we are now. I'd like to take this moment and welcome our very special guest, Princess Sofia and her family."

Everyone in the crowd roared in applause as Sofia graciously stepped forward and curtsied. Elena stepped back to let her have the stage for herself.

"Thank you everyone for having my family and I celebrate with you here today," she said as she grinned at every. "I'm proud to be able to witness everyone come together and take back your magnificent country. You have wonderful traditions and such great people that make up Avalor. I'm also proud to be the one that was able to help where I can and bring back Queen Elena to you, despite the odds being stacked high. I'm honored to be a part of your countries history and be apart of something that can shape a wonderful future. From the bottom of my heart I say gracias for everything."

There was another round of applause as Elena put her hands on Sofia's shoulders. "And gracias to you princess Sofia."

The two shared a small smile as they all waved. Elena could hear James cheering as well with everyone behind them clapping. She watched the crowd with everyone banding together as one. From the back Elena noticed something moving away from the crowd as she tried to get a good look. IN the blink of an eye it was gone as she wasn't sure what it was. Elena waved to the crowd as she had a feeling that there were many things still to come.

She just had to figure out what.


End file.
